Amor y otros sentimientos
by Caraan
Summary: Colección de One-shots de mi creación -De quien más xD-, amor, odio, miedo y frustración todos los encontraran aquí. PD: La mayor parte son Toko, pero hay de todo, si tambien hay Zutara. Este capitulo: Rosas. Zutara.
1. No necesitas ver para sentir

Hi

Hi! Bueno, este one-shotsong o.O surgió, no se de donde, pero surgió, y es toko jeje (ya saben) espero que les guste, aunque para mi gusto es algo cursi (últimamente he estado muy sensible… y cursi…) es algo así como song fic, pero de otra forma, la idea no fue mía, así que si algún día se hace popular esta técnica, yo no la invente. Lo remarcado en negritas son partes de la canción, la cual es una que se llama "tarántula" de "The smashing pumkins", he modificado la version original un poco, por cuestiones de… ¿formato?

Ojala que les guste!

Escuchó un ligero sollozo que provenía de un lugar no muy lejano, siguió el sonido, y llego a las orillas de un barranco, distinguió la silueta de una chica, que abrazaba sus piernas con melancolía y tristeza, se acerco a ella y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el joven con franca preocupación, la muchacha volteo el rostro y se seco las lagrimas, aun sin poder contener su llanto

¿Qué haces aquí Zuko?- pregunto la maestra tierra al reconocer sus vibraciones, se molesto

Hoy** no quiero pelear**, como** cada noche**, vine a verte ¿Por qué lloras?- Insistió el príncipe

Porque… no lo se… es que… simplemente… no logro entenderlo…- explico ella, le faltaba el aire y las lágrimas manchaban su vestimenta

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

¿Porque soy así?- contesto Toph

¿Así como?-

Como soy, tan diferente a los demás- contesto ella si dejar de sollozar- No se lo que es la luna, o las estrellas, **no puedo entender la mañana lluviosa, no puedo entender al sol brillante**

Toph, el que no puedas ver no te hace tan diferente a los demás- comenzó a explicar Zuko- Tu eres especial, todo el mundo es especial, **tu no eres peor que yo** o que los demás

Pero no puedo ver! Tal vez no se note, tal vez me oculto tras una coraza, pero me duele Zuko, no ser como los demás-

Mmm- Zuko se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y recordó una antigua leyenda que le contó su tío- cuenta una leyenda, tan antigua como el mismo mundo, que, en uno de los primeros poblados, vivía una joven, de hermosos ojos azules, cabello amarillo como el sol, su piel pálida se confundía con la blanca mañana, era un niña hermosa, y vivía una vida normal, aunque era ciega. Un día, la joven se levanto gritando, salio de la cama y aviso a todo el pueblo que salieran de sus casas y huyeran, que una horrible catástrofe los mataría a todos. Los lugareños, no le creyeron por ser ciega, pero ella había recibido el mensaje de los mismísimos espíritus, intento convencer a su familia de que saliera de ahí, pero tampoco le creyeron, solo un joven, creyó las advertencias de la muchacha y le ayudo a tratar de convencer a los habitantes, pero tampoco le creyeron a el. Hasta que el día llego, una horrible tormenta azotó a su pueblo, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la muchacha desesperada gritaba los espíritus que salvaran a su pueblo, que daría su vida si fuera necesario, y los espíritus accedieron, se la llevaron convirtiéndola en espíritu, cuya comisión sería siempre cuidar del pueblo, todo volvió a la normalidad, el joven que le creyó, estaba enamorado de ella, y la buscaba todas las mañanas, no la podía ver, pero sentía como ella lo tocaba cada vez que el viento soplaba, aspiraba su aroma al oler las flores, y la escuchaba cada vez que el rió sonaba… vivió enamorado de ella hasta el día en que murió… ¿entiendes? No necesitaba verla para amarla… solo sentir su presencia era suficiente para el

Es... que… aun no logro…entenderlo del todo…- contesto Toph, Zuko tomo su mano, y la extendió, paso su dedo índice por la palma de su mano, recorriéndola lentamente

¿Sabes que estoy haciendo?- pregunto Zuko sin soltarla

Tocas mi… mano- dijo ella sonrojándose, el maestro fuego la acerco a su pecho

¿Oyes eso?- pregunto Zuko que tenía a Toph contra su pecho

Son… los latidos… de tu corazón…- dijo Toph, sentía el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, la separo un poco de el y seguidamente la abrazo

Ahora ¿puedes oler mi aroma?- Toph aspiraba lentamente, el aroma de Zuko la hacía sentirse extraña, un olor a madera y ligeramente acanelado era lo que la hacia vibrar.

Si- contesto Toph, alejándose de el nerviosamente, jadeando ligeramente

No necesitas ver para saber que estoy aquí, ni para sentirme- explico el príncipe exiliado, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, ella sonrió- **Ven conmigo y veras al mundo…**

Gra…- Zuko poso sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola suave y tiernamente, Toph sentía que flotaba, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko y correspondió al beso… se recostaron en el césped, sintiéndose toda la noche… hasta sentir en la mañana, al brillante sol…

**Quiero estar ahí cuando estés feliz, amarte cuando estés triste-**

**--**

¿Ven? Es mas cursi que la novela de las seis! xD bueno, bueno el final es el peor que jamás he visto, pero bueno, es mió ya que.

Y lo se, conozco la existencia del Maiko, y también me agrada, pero me gusta mas el toko y dirán que estoy loca, pero TODOS conocemos la existencia del Kataang y también existe el Zutara

Dejen reviews! Si les gusto tal vez siga con Drabbles! A petición si quieren, también hago Zutaras… (Si salen bien es otra cosa xD)

Rea Ya!


	2. No es la primera vez

Acepto el reto

Acepto el reto! Que bonita forma de saludar, bueno, La Fugitiva me reto a hacer un fic Zutara, o one-shot como quieran, acepto, intentare no dejarme llevar por mis creencias y hacerlo lo mas cursi posible, especialmente para las Zutaras.

Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, no lo cree, no salio de mi cabeza, no fue mi idea, y solo escribo esto por dar una lección a los Zutaras :P

Otras cosa: La parte pasada, me salio incorrecta no se porque, las palabras me salieron pegadas, cosa que no logro explicarme, si hay tiempo lo corregiré

Veo mi reflejo en la superficie del agua, mis facciones se han modificado dándome una apariencia mas madura, los años empiezan a caer sobre mi, no es el fin del mundo, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya no soy una niña, mis 20 años han estado llenos de todo tipo de emociones, tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia pero también llena de alegría, euforia y… ¿amor? Es difícil de explicar, pero no estoy segura de lo que sea el amor, no estoy segura tampoco de saber si he estado enamorada de alguien… tal vez el amor no sea para mi…

Katara!- La voz de mi hermano me llama desde lejos, levanto el rostro y hago una señal indicando que no tardaré mucho, el se aleja y se dirige de vuelta a la tribu, lavo mi rostro, y me pongo de pie mecánicamente, habrá una reunión con gente de otros lugares, realeza del reino tierra y la nación del fuego, la nación del fuego… me recuerda a… oh es cierto, Aang también vendrá, hace mucho que no lo veo, lo extraño mucho. Una extraña sensación se apodera de mi cuerpo y me estremezco, maldita sea, otra vez… mi hermano vuelve a llamar… "ya voy Sokka" le grito y se aleja muy molesto, le habían encargado organizar la reunión y estaba muy estresado… y su extraña relación con Toph no le ayudaba… "apúrate" grita mi hermano de nuevo, veo a los barcos llegar por el norte, y salgo corriendo para recibir a los invitados… uno por uno bajan de las naves… el jefe de la tribu del agua del norte… el rey de la tierra… extrañamente aun no tiene una reina… y ahí esta, Zuko, pero el si tiene una reina… esa chica extraña… con la piel tan pálida como la mismísima nieve… al parecer tiene frío y Zuko la abraza… argh! Que impotencia ¡el esta con esa niña mimada! Me distrae un objeto en el cielo, lo reconozco, ¡es appa y Aang viene montado en el! No puede evitarlo y baja del bisonte aun en el aire, haciendo una esfera de aire cae ágilmente en el suelo y corre hacia mí, me abraza y yo a el.

¡Que gusto verte Katara! Estas hermosa…- me dice con mucha alegría, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ha cambiado bastante… a crecido considerablemente, es unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que yo… su rostro se ve mucho mas maduro, aunque conserva jovialidad e hiperactividad de cuando éramos jóvenes, y debo aceptarlo… se ve muy guapo… seguido de el Zuko se acerca para saludarme con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, me presenta a su esposa y yo apenas presto atención, me saluda con un "hola" y contesto al saludo fríamente… no me importa si la "reinita" se molesta…lo mejor será alejarme de ahí, tomo a Aang por el brazo con la excusa de mostrarle la tribu… la ultima vez que la vio estaba destruida… le muestro las casas… las nuevas construcciones… y como hemos reestructurado el lugar de forma que me pregunto si era la tribu del sur… reímos espontáneamente y me sonríe… pasamos el tiempo platicando y recordando nuestras aventuras pasadas… hablamos como el pueblo se levanto de entre las cenizas, y como es que el mismo mundo se empieza a regenerar después de la guerra, su sabiduría me impresiona… se hace de noche, las luces del pueblo empiezan a encenderse… la luna llena se dibuja en la noche… ese aroma gélido se siente en el aire… acomodo unos cuantos cabellos que tapan mi visión… no puedo evitar pensar en el… escucho como Aang susurra mi nombre… volteo… junta sus labios con los míos… cierra los ojos… siento como si fuera a desmayarme… rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me atrae hacia el… siento su calor, su pecho oprimiéndose contra el mío… y otras cosas mas que de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se enrojecen… pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello… y cierro los ojos yo también…no es la primera vez que me besa… y no es la primera vez que me gusta…

Ja! Se la creyeron! xD por un momento yo también… inicie con la intención de que fuera zutara…. Pero no pude evitar volver a mis raíces y termino en Kataang :P lo siento… para la próxima si habrá Zutara…

Rea Ya!


	3. Solo olvida

Hey friend you're not OK

Hola! Bueno, ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, y quiero que esto sea "especial", es mi primer zutara obligado y mi primer reto, así que les presento a mi song-fic!, la canción, no intenten buscarla en ares, por que yo la escribí: D especialmente para uno de mis amigos, la canción es algo extraña y escrita con mucha psicología… esta inspirada en el… ya que, el quiere mucho a una muchacha, pero ella no le hace caso… y todos los días me recuerda y se recuerda que la ama… así que yo siempre le digo que trate de olvidarla, y así surgió la canción… le dice que la olvides, pero al final termina recordándole porque la ama… que buena amiga soy verdad xD de hecho hoy me siento un poco mal, ya que lo maltrate por culpa de mi síndrome, ahora debo comprarle un ramo de flores para pedirle que me disculpe xD …oh si, la canción se llama "Just Forget" de "Disturbia" :)

PD: si algún día, mi amigo se hiciera famoso con esa canción y lo ven por televisión, recuerden, yo escribí la canción : D

Disfrútenlo que me esforcé demasiado (luche contra mi misma)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No te ves muy bien…- Me dice Aang pone su mano en mi hombro en señal de amistad, y no, no estoy bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta muy preocupado, y me gustaría poder decirle lo que me pasa, pero simplemente, no es algo que pueda hacer… amo a su novia, literalmente, y no se porque lo hice, tantas mujeres que hay en este mundo y tuve que fijarme en ella, Estupido! Me repito una y otra vez, y otra vez, demonios! Escucho su voz a lo lejos y algo que no debería moverse dentro de mí, se mueve desesperadamente. Ella se acerca a Aang y lo besa con ternura, desearía ser el avatar para poder disfrutar de esos dulces labios, derraman miel pura, y es únicamente para el deleite de Aang, como maldigo mi mala suerte en el maldito amor… nada mas me queda que olvidarla…

_Hey friend you're not OK_

_**Oye amigo, no estas bien**_

_oh i see, is that girl_

_**Ya veo, es aquella chica**_

_The be__autifull one_

_**La hermosa**_

_She's in your head_

_**Ella esta en tu cabeza**_

_She's in your heart_

_**Ella esta en tu corazón**_

_And she hurts you_

_**Y te hiere**_

Aang se va con la excusa de que tiene cosas que hacer, se despide de ella, me regaño en mis adentros por desearla, observo expectante el suelo… esperando que algún milagro suceda… que me pasa… yo no creo en los milagros… pero extrañamente…_ sucede_… se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano… me sonríe… aah su sonrisa… es tan hermosa que los espíritus morirían por solo verla… toma mi mano entre la suya… su piel es tan suave, no puedo explicar que es lo que siento cada vez que mi piel roza la suya… una oración proveniente de sus labios me saca de mis pensamientos…

_She's not like you_

_**Ella no es como tu**_

_And you're not like she_

_**Y tú no eres como ella**_

_So just forget_

_**Asi que solo olvida**_

_And let her go_

_**Y dejala ir**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

¿Estas bien?- me pregunta ella muy preocupada, la observo embelesado y solo alcanzo a decir…

Si, creo…- contesto algo nervioso, su presencia sola es capaz de hacerme sentir débil

Pues no lo parece, cuéntame que te sucede- pide ella con dulzura, no puedo evitarlo mi corazón late como un loco, y ahora mas cuando se acerca a mi…

Pues… es… sobre una chica- comienzo intentando controlarme

¿En serio?- pregunta ella muy entusiasmada- ¿es bonita?

Muy hermosa…- le digo admirando su belleza… tan majestuosa como la noche oscura cubierta de estrellas… me pierdo por un segundo en sus ojos profundos muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro y continúo…

_I think you passed out_

_**Pienso que has muerto**_

_You don't look so well_

_**No luces muy bien**_

_The only think you say_

_**La unica cosa que dices**_

_Is her name, all the time_

_**Es su nombre, todo el tiempo**_

_I know you love her_

_**Se que la amas**_

_But she is with he_

_**Pero ella esta con el**_

_She's not like you_

_**Ella no es como tu**_

_And you're not like she_

_**Y tú no eres como ella**_

_So just forget_

_**Asi que solo olvida**_

_And let her go_

_**Y dejala ir**_

Si, muy hermosa... y su piel es mas suave aun que los pétalos de una rosa salvaje- digo sin salir de mi embeleso y toco su mano discretamente

Oh si y como es ella, me refiero a su carácter- Me pregunta con curiosidad… Rayos quisiera poder decírselo a la cara… pero no puedo… si lo hiciera, tal huirá lejos de mi

Pues no se como explicarlo- Intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla, pero no puedo… ella va mas allá de mis conocimientos…

Bueno es ¿inteligente?- oh si, lo eres… o lo dije para mi no es cierto… vaya…

Si, es una mujer muy inteligente y sumisa… - le comento, cada vez es mas difícil intentar controlarme, veo sus labios sedosos cada vez que habla y ese "algo" lucha por salir…

Oh ya veo y ¿Cuál es su nombre?- ¿Qué cual es su nombre? Lamentablemente oí bien ¿ahora que le digo? Tal vez no haya que decir… tal vez solo hay una cosa por hacer…

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Forget her eyes and_

_**Olvida sus ojos y**_

_Her way to talk_

_**Su manera de hablar**_

_Forget her lips and_

_**Olvida sus labios y**_

_Her way to walk_

_**Su manera de caminar**_

_Forget her skin and_

_**Olvida su piel y**_

_Her way to kill_

_**Su manera de matar**_

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y me observa sorprendida... miro sus labios dulces y candidos… quiero probar esa miel que derraman… probarla solo una vez… y será todo… la olvidare… coloco mis labios sobre los de ella, con suavidad no quiero arruinar el momento dejándome llevar por la pasión que me consume… un simple beso ahora se convierte en un arranque de locura desenfrenada ahora que ella abre la boca dejando pasar esa dulce miel… es mucho mejor de lo pensé… demasiado bueno… ¡ella respondió a mi beso! Es tan increíble… espero no estar soñando… y lo malo de esto… si es que hay algo malo… es que ahora nunca podré olvidarla…

_She's not like you_

_**Ella no es como tu**_

_And you're not like she_

_**Y tú no eres como ella**_

_So just forget_

_**Asi que solo olvida**_

_And let __her go_

_**Y dejala ir**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

_Just forget_

_**Solo olvida**_

--

Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba la poesía ¿saben? La traduje recordando que la fugitiva no le entiende al ingles… y el trozo decía "quisiera dispararte por las cosas que hiciste" ¡me dejaste con la duda mugrosilla (así digo yo, de cariño)! Y que genial vives en Chile! un amigo (otro amigo, el no tiene problemas con el amor) me dijo que es el lugar con mas gamers en el mundo… o algo así que tiene que ver con los gamers jeje

Estuve pensando y no me quedo tan mal… o eso creo, a esperar que lleguen las críticas… no sean tan duras chicas, que soy Kataang…

Oh y gracias por dejar que me desahogue… hoy fue un día muy extraño…

Rea Ya! :D


	4. Enfermedad

Hola

Hola! Pues como no se con que seguirle, he decidido hacer un Tokka a petición de mis lectoras (de hecho, solo fue una, HiToph (anteriormente Margaa)) aunque no me inspira tanto el Tokka como el toko lo intentare, aunque puede que el resultado sea neutral, o que termine siendo Toko.

Espero que les guste!

--

"_el amor es para los tontos"_- Se repetía aquella muchacha mientras golpeaba con fuerza una roca, se caía a pedazos y repetía el proceso con otra roca cercana, y es que ella, no podía creerlo. Nunca en su vida creyó sentir el mas mínimo amor, ni siquiera por sus padres, a los mas que llego fue a afecto, y ese vinculo que te une a los amigos, ella se prometió que nunca se enamoraría, porque le habían contado terribles historias de amor, que terminaban en tragedia. Pero, porque había un pero, nadie puede escapar de Lakmi, el amor, es el inicio y el fin, el todo y la nada, un término indefinible e incomprensible para los mortales, incompresible para la bandida ciega. Se recostó en el césped a observar la oscuridad, posando su cabeza sobre una roca.

Se preguntaba si en realidad era amor, por las largas pláticas que Katara le daba sobre este tópico, podía asegurar que estaba empezando a sentir amor. Porque, no lo era del todo, no era esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago, o ese deseo de estar siempre con el, pero los síntomas se manifestaban lentamente… porque Toph podría jurar que el amor era una enfermedad, una tortura peor aun que la muerte, porque se sufría en vida, y nada se puede hacer, no hay cura… y si la había, Toph la desconocía.

Una voz la alerto, su corazón comenzó a moverse mas rápido que de costumbre; los síntomas comenzaban a manifestarse… se puso de rodillas… sintio al chico acercarse con lentitud, y con un extraño palpitar con cada paso que daba…

Te estaba buscando- le dijo el joven, sentándose a su altura- te traje algo- extendió su mano, tenia una rara especie de orquídea negra, con unas salpicaduras como de pintura en color verde

¿Ah podrías decirme que es?- pidió Toph, amablemente, algo en su interior la hacia comportarse de una forma extraña cuando estaba cerca de el

Es una flor, hermosa- describió con sutileza.

Debe ser muy bonita para que digas "hermosa" con esa entonación- menciono Toph

No le decia a la flor- Dijo el a modo de respuesta, Toph se quedo desconfiando por unos segundos, para instantes despues, sonrojarse, y es que aquel joven era todo un conquistador...

¿y para que me la traes?- Pregunto la bandida con un dejo de leve dulzura en su voz

Porque, si no me equivoco hoy es tu cumpleaños… y no sabia que regalarte- explico el muchacho tímidamente – se que no te gustan mucho estas cosas, pero, sabes algo, tu eres tan hermosa como esta flor, incluso mas- el halago hizo que Toph se sonrojara nuevamente y bajo el rostro, el joven tomo la flor y la acomodo en la oreja de Toph- creo que una flor no es suficiente para ti…

¿Tienes otro regalo para mi?- pregunto no muy entusiasmada del todo, el materialismo no le atraía, creia que eso era lo que tenia al mundo dividido, aunque, le gustaba rebelarse contra este

Si-

¿Y donde esta? ¿Lo olvidaste?- pregunto al "ver" que no llevaba nada

No- contesto el rápidamente

¿Donde esta entonces?- pregunto con curiosidad

Aquí- Contesto con ternura, la tomo por la cabeza y la acerco bruscamente hacia el y puso sus labios contra los de Toph, suave y delicadamente, cada movimiento era una tortura para ella, pero este desapareció cuando el abrió su boca buscando algo mas que un simple contacto, mas allá de un roce… ella respiraba agitadamente intentando seguir el ritmo de su repentino nuevo amante, e intentaba asimilar si todo lo que pasaba era real… y lo era... mientras abrazaba con desesperacion a su amado, había descubierto la cura para el amor, irónicamente, la cura para el amor, era justamente… el amor… salud… enfermedad…

--

Jeje ¿como quedo? Creo que lo deje demasiado como se dice, ¿intrigante? Si eso creo, no mencione otro nombre más que el de Toph! Que buena soy! podrian pensar que es toko o tokka (jamas Tong!) y nunca lo sabran! Jaja no es cierto, pero, creo que me quedo algo extraño el final... siempre termina en Lime se habian dado cuenta, algun dia hare algo mas tierno... bueno, volveré en unos cortes comerciales… ¿Les mencione alguna vez que todas las marcas del mundo me patrocinan?, volveré en aproximadamente… 3 días… xD

Rea Ya!


	5. Noche Azul

Hola

Hola! Bueno, esto es un universo algo alterno, no tanto, se me ocurrió desde hace mucho, pero apenas ahora me pongo a escribirlo. Esto es algo diferente, no se trata sobre shipping así que no esperen mucho de eso, ligeramente como decirlo… en unos momentos lo descubrirán :P

Ojala que les guste!

--

Toph, necesito que lleves esto- ordeno una voz a aquella chica, que jugaba con su cabello y parecía ausente, con ya catorce años se desarrollaba con rapidez. Vestía un uniforme de una casa de te muy conocida: El dragón jazmín, se levanto de su sitio y fue hacia el mostrador a recoger la canasta.

¿A dónde debo llevarlo?- Pregunto ella obedeciendo ciegamente la petición, tenia un respeto muy grande por aquel quien fuera su mentor

A un lugar en la zona baja, una calle llamada "_el paseo de las orquídeas_"- Indico el anciano- Ten cuidado, es un lugar muy peligroso ¿no quieres que Zuko te acompañe?- sugirió Iroh, el rostro de la joven se torno rojizo.

No, no hace falta, yo puedo cuidarme sola- Dijo ella con mucha seguridad, el rubor desapareció de sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, afuera, nubes de tormenta amenazaban la calma en Ba Sing Se- Ahora vuelvo

La joven comenzó su trayecto, conocía muy bien la ciudad y llegaría en menos de 30 minutos tomando atajos por callejones oscuros, era mejor que tardar una hora por el camino seguro. Al llegar a su destino y entregar la orden y emprender el camino de vuelta… la lluvia cubrió por completo a la majestuosa capital del reino tierra… acelero el paso intentando regresar lo mas pronto a la tienda de te… se hacia de noche, las nubes pasaron de ser de aquel tono grisáceo y apagado a uno entre morado y rosa, nubes que surcaban los cielos ocultando a la noche azul… intento buscar refugio en alguna tienda cercana pero ya todos los negocios estaban cerrados, y no había una sola alma por las oscuras y misteriosas calles… era ella sola contra una tormenta, estaba claro quien ganaba… un rayo apareció en el cielo seguido de un trueno, hacían aquella danza que solo podía ser observada en los días grises…la chica recordó a Zuko y deseo haber aceptado que la acompañara "_por lo menos de esa forma, no estaría muriendo de frío_" pensó ella y se ruborizo nuevamente… para segundos mas tarde arrepentirse de su idea…

Sus problemas aumentaron cuando cuatro siluetas la rodearon peligrosamente… los agentes Dai-Li debían proteger a la ciudad y a los ciudadanos, pero en la sed de poder se olvidaban de la promesa que habían hecho los primeros agentes ante el avatar Kyoshi; Nunca dañar a aquellos a quienes servían, lealtad al rey y al pueblo y nunca faltar a aquella promesa…

¿Qué hace una linda muchacha como tu en nuestras calles con esta tormenta?- Pregunto uno de los agentes que la tenia atrapada contra la pared

¡Nada que te importe!- Dijo ella y le escupió en el rostro, el agente se alejo limpiándose y una expresión de furia atravesó su rostro, atacando en breve a la joven Bei-Fong que se defendió haciendo uso de sus poderes, pero todos los factores estaban en su contra; Cuatro agentes preparados contra ella sola, además de la copiosa lluvia que borraba su visión y la aplastaba… su últimos minutos se acercaban… sin frutos arrojo una enorme roca a uno de los agentes que se encontraba a su izquierda, pero el que cubría la derecha la derrumbo con un montículo de tierra… el mismo arrojo la legendaria "_Mano trepadora_", técnica inventada por Kyoshi… antes diseñada para servir al bien, era usada sin escrúpulos o respeto alguno a la memoria de la guerrera, para el mal… Toph estaba de espaldas sujeta al suelo por aquellas manos… derrotada… su uniforme se había rasgado… su cabello mojado y despeinado… y su vida estaba en peligro… otras manos se acercaban a su cintura subiendo hasta su pecho… repugnada, en un vano intento, movió su cabeza esperando poder hacer tierra-control, pero fue inútil… otro de los agentes ya la había sujetado con una banda de tierra fijamente al suelo…y ella solo lamento no haberse despedido de… una nueva silueta apareció frente a ella, salvándole… aquel personaje manipulaba las espadas con maestría y se movía ágilmente evitando los ataques de los agentes, dejo a tres fuera de combate… solo quedaba el líder…

¡Ayúdenme!- Gritos desesperados confundidos con sollozos pedían ayuda, pero la lluvia los arrastro consigo…llevándolos a donde nadie podía escucharlos… movió las muñecas para zafarse… pero solo logro lastimarse. Su salvador luchaba encarnizadamente con el agente, esquivando las puntas hechas de roca y atacando con las espadas dobles… su contrincante cayo a la tierra con una herida de muerte en el estomago… la sangre se mezclo con el agua cristalina… viajando cuesta abajo…

Gracias- Susurro después de que el hombre la liberara de su prisión… sintió la respiración agitada de cuando alguien resulta herido… no pudo reconocerlo muy bien, pero, de alguna forma ese ritmo cardiaco se le hacia conocido… ese palpitar calido, _intrigante,_ tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido… solo le tomaría unos segundo reconocerlo… unos cuantos segundos… se distrajo cuando noto que la lluvia ceso… y al concentrar su atención en reconocer a su héroe… este ya no estaba… dio gracias a los espíritus de que seguia con vida… y se apuro a regresar a la casa de te…

Abrió las puertas rápidamente y entro, se apoyo contra la puerta intentando obtener aire desesperadamente… camino empapada hasta la cocina donde estaba Iroh tomando te de Ging-seng, volteo a ver a Toph y al obsérvala empapada le ofreció una taza de te, ella la acepto sin dudar y se sentó frente a la barra.

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- pregunto Iroh, cubriéndola con una manta

Pues, nada, la lluvia me detuvo- se apresuro a mentir, no quería que creyera que era débil- Estaré bien… ¿Dónde esta Zuko?

No lo se- Contesto el dragón del oeste, que colocaba una olla al fuego, en eso las puertas se volvieron a abrir, esta vez era Zuko que estaba igual de empapado que Toph, sus mechones de cabello impregnados en agua caían sobre su rostro, las gotas recorrían sus mejillas de forma que parecían lagrimas, la manga de su uniforme tenia un ligero tinte color rojo

¿Qué te paso ahí?- Pregunto su tío con preocupación

Ah yo… estaba…- comenzó titubante- Salí a… ¡limpiar! La banqueta y me caí… sobre las tijeras de jardinería y me corte… si eso, eso fue- Explico el maestro fuego, algo nervioso y tiritando de frió, se sentó en la barra aun lado de Toph

¿Cuánto te demoraste exactamente en limpiar la calle?- Pregunto su tío con suspicacia, le arrimaba una taza de te a su sobrino

Es que, bueno ya sabes… las calles aquí son muy grandes…- Dijo sin estar seguro del todo, se hizo el desentendido dando distraídamente un sorbo al te caliente

A ya veo… bueno creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa antes que empiece a llover de nuevo, allá curare tu herida- Sugirió Iroh y los jóvenes aceptaron sin chistar y se pusieron en pie- Ustedes adelántense, yo tengo que cerrar

Bien- dijo Zuko pasivamente, el y la joven salieron del local dirigiéndose a su hogar, en el trayecto a casa un ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, y Zuko abrazo a Toph por la espalda, ella intento separarse, pero lo pensó mejor y creyó que seria mejor no quejarse. Sentirlo tan cerca, sentir sus latidos… demasiado parecidos a los que había notado solo hace unos minutos... el mismo ritmo… la herida… el periodo de tiempo que estuvo ausente… las espadas… todo el tiempo había sido acompañada por el, y salvada por el… y ahora Zuko era su héroe… su salvador…

--

Esto ha sido lo mas adulto que he escrito, o por lo menos eso me pareció… no será mi mejor trabajo, pero puede que si de los mas originales ¿Qué les pareció? No lo quise hacer tan obvio así que lo deje a la deriva… que me paso, no tengo idea ¿saben? me he dado cuenta de algo… uso mucho los puntos suspensivos… xD y esto me quedo ¿bluph? (Blue spirit y Toph xD) combinado con Toko jaja

Gracias a todos por leer

Rea Ya!


	6. Una Oscura Duda

¡Hello little boys

¡Hello little boys! (no puedo evitarlo, esa canción me traumo) i'm gonna… ya pues xD bueno, estoy de vuelta! Esta vez me he declinado por el Tokka, no tengo mas ideas toko… pero descuiden ya vendrán… ya vendrán…Saco mi revolver… ya vendrán… bueno, ya basta de ser psicópata y los dejo con el fic, me inspire en la canción de "Roullete" de "System of a down", saco a flote mi lado Tokka :), pero la de "Heart-shapped box" de "Nirvana" saco el lado Toko :P (de hecho tengo un video en you-tube con esta canción, medio toko y medio Kataang)

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**No se como me siento cada vez que estoy cerca de ti**- Un joven de mirada azul decía en la soledad de su habitación, observando a la luna clara por la ventana… su corazón herido buscaba calor en la fría noche… cada vez que la veía llegaba el recuerdo de un amor puro… e imposible, pero a mismo tiempo llegaba a su memoria la imagen de una linda chica de 13 años… la bandida ciega… llenaba su corazón de alegría… y sanaba sus heridas con su sonrisa… no podía creer que se había enamorado de ella… su actitud ruda y poco femenina inundaban todo lugar que ella visitaba… una joven segura de si misma, pero necesitada de amor y cariño sincero… de alguna forma quería ser el quien se lo brindara… nadie mas…escucho voces en la otra habitación… y de repente el silencioso susurro de una abrazo recorrió sus tímpanos…

**¿Volverás mañana? Siempre estaré en deuda contigo**- Noto Sokka que decían en la otra habitación, palabras casi imperceptibles, escucho que alguien salía y entre abrió ligeramente la puerta para observar… vio como el príncipe Zuko iniciaba una pequeña llama en su mano izquierda, y rozaba su mejilla con la derecha mientras una sonrisa risueña lleno su rostro de luz… ese roce que después de un beso era inevitable, aquel como para comprobar que había sido cierto… Sokka cerró los ojos con impotencia se dejo caer hasta el suelo y jalo sus cabellos, se golpeo la cabeza con la puerta intencionalmente…

_No puede ser…-_ Se dijo a si mismo intentado buscar un excusa lógica para lo que había visto. Ver a Zuko salir de la habitación de Toph en medio de la noche, no le hacia mas que pensar que había algo entre ellos dos… la duda le carcomía por dentro… y hacia crecer nuevas heridas… heridas que solo serian curadas con un beso…

Una nueva pregunta atravesaba su mente y corazón ¿acaso podría Toph, enamorarse de el? El, un joven despistado, un pobre guerrero de la tribu agua, cuyo único talento era comer a velocidades inhumanas ¿Cómo habría de compararse con el príncipe de la nación del fuego? ... Sus pensamientos eran hirientes, aun cuando fueran de él para él.

_No puedo seguir así_- Grito a sus adentros, se puso de pie impulsado por la duda. Abrió la puerta completamente y se dirigió a la habitación de la joven maestra tierra. Toco expectante la enorme pieza de madera y se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta adormilada de Toph… dándole una apariencia casi celestial… verla así la hizo comprender que no importaba si ella le amaba… solo importaba que ella fuera feliz… aunque no fuera con el…

**Oye, espera…-** Dijo Toph entre sueños, estirando su mano en el aire- **Tengo…otra duda…-** Sokka sonrió, sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella, se asusto cuando capturo su brazo entre sus frágiles manos- ¿tu… crees que… Sokka sienta lo mismo… por mi?- Pregunto la joven aun dormida, sonriendo dulcemente, Sokka hizo lo mismo- **¿Volverás mañana? Siempre estaré en deuda contigo- **repitió aquellas palabras, acerco a Sokka hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla… Entendió que no había nada entre ella y Zuko, y que solo lo había besado en señal de agradecimiento… lo mas importante… que ella también estaba enamorada de el…

* * *

Monkey feathers! No supe como terminarlo… bueno, la verdad es que si, pero rayos… me gusta dejarles la duda muajaja que malvada soy. Pero bueno, he estdo pensando en hacer otro fic, antes de terminar el otro ( ya saben, el Toko) y continuar, con otro Toko xD

Dejen reviews!

Rea Ya!


	7. Anatomía humana básica

Hola

Hola! Pues es un one-shot (obvio, si no, no estaría aquí) que se me ocurrió al pensar en el capitulo de los actores de la isla ember, y a pesar de lo que piensen, no es Kataang, es un Toko : ) friendship o por ahí, es medio spoiler, por ahí, así que si no han leído los spoiler probablemente puedan encontrar uno que otro por aquí… aunque no muy notorio. Yo y mis títulos extraños, esto me quedo House xD (es que, ayer lo vi y no pude resistirme)

Ojala que les guste!

* * *

Así que, estamos solos- Dijo Zuko que observaba soñador a las estrellas, dejando de lado a la luna creciente, se había quedado con Toph, Aang y Katara se habían apartado del grupo, Sokka y Suki aprovecharon la oportunidad para estar juntos… a solas. Toph se había recargado en el barandal del balcón en el que estaban parados, era de madera así que no podía ver del todo bien, ni sentir.

Si eso creo- contesto ella sin darle importancia- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los chicos?

Zuko se sonrojo de pensarlo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

Pues lo que sea no es de nuestra incumbencia- contesto sin dejar de observar el firmamento, apoyado de la misma forma en el barandal, sintiendo a la brisa veraniega recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se quito la capucha y dejo que la brisa lo despeinara aun más

¿Qué estas haciendo Zuko?- pregunto Toph que si bien no podía ver claramente, había aprendido algunas cosas de Aang y en ocasiones podía sentir por medio del aire. Zuko no recordaba que Toph estaba con el, tan silenciosa… había comenzado a mover la cabeza de una forma extraña, se detuvo cuando escucho a la joven hablarle

¿Qué yo? Nada…-

¿Te sientes bien?-

Claro que estoy bien…- contesto Zuko rápidamente- muy, muy bien, genial

Déjame ver…- Dijo Toph en sentido retórico, se acerco a el a tientas, tomándolo por los brazos, ascendió hasta su cuello lo mas que pudo y palpo ligeramente con sus dedos- Me parece… que tienes… calentura…

¿Calentura?- Pregunto Zuko sin creerlo, era lógico que su temperatura fuera un poco mas alta que la de los demás- ¡Soy un maestro fuego! ¿Que querías? ¿Qué me ponga azul?

Creo que no me entendiste- Empezó Toph, se aparto de el un poco- No es "fiebre", es "calentura"- A Zuko se le subieron los colores al rostro y empezó a sudar frío- de alguna u otra forma te excitaste

¿Cómo conoces esa palabra?- pregunto Zuko rápidamente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo tras las preguntas, sin saber que detrás de cada una se notaba mas su estado- ¿Cómo sabes que…? ¿Solo por tocarme sabes como estoy?

Primera, ya no soy una niña, Zuko, conozco muchas mas expresiones para decirte que pusiste "caliente"- Comenzó a responder las preguntas- Segunda, es muy notorio, solo lo hice para asegurarme, tercera, si, cada emoción, sentimiento o reacción que tengas, yo lo se, en buenas condiciones podría incluso saber en quien piensas- Dijo Toph con un aire de superioridad, mientras Zuko se avergonzaba cada vez mas, una pequeña niña ya sabia todos sus procesos fisiológicos y con quien los tenia, se sentía cada vez mas vulnerable. La joven lo volvió a tocar, pero esta vez en la cintura, aparto su capa y su camisa, tocando su cintura desnuda con la palma abierta, después de unos segundos se retiro haciendo una mueca de entre asco y gusto

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Zuko alarmado

Creo, que tienes… un "problema" ahí abajo- dijo ella separándose sonrojada, tocándose el cabello, mientras el joven príncipe volteaba apenado, intentando controlarse, Toph se acerco a el lentamente- No te avergüences, no controlas tu cuerpo, no del todo- Le dijo con una sonrisa

Toph, lamento que… tengas que formar parte de esto- Se disculpo Zuko por las acciones de su cuerpo- no era mi intención…

Descuida, igual aprendí algo- Dijo ella sin darle la mayor importancia-

¿Qué aprendiste?- Pregunto Zuko con curiosidad, olvidando el asunto, noto como Toph enrojecía

Aprendí… que me gustas…- Se detuvo por unos instantes mientras su amigo la miraba anonadado-… como amigo quiero decir- se apresuro a aclarar, Zuko sonrió complacido

Tu… también me gustas… como amiga- Dijo Zuko algo nervioso, se apoyo de nuevo en la barra de madera, repentinamente sintió como una mano se posaba contra la suya, Toph se recargo contra el…

**Zuko… te estas poniendo de nuevo…- **

* * *

Algo corto y mas lime que nunca jaja, es mi primer cosa mas como decirlo... clasificacion "T" for "teens" eso me recuerda a… mi XBOX… ya se me quejo a cada rato pero la extraño… fue de vacaciones… al centro de servicio técnico pero bueno… díganme que les pareció mi fic, claro, en los reviews!

Rea Ya!


	8. Necesidad de saber

Estoy de vuelta, con un Zutara, ya saben, para celebrar el Kataang (lo se, se oye tonto, pero una amiga mía es así, tan Kataang que pide Zutara). Se me ocurrió leyendo otro fic, en cierta forma, una idea muy usada, rehusada y reciclada, pero da lo mismo, siempre hay algo diferente, como aquí, ya lo verán, por si las dudas, esta situado en un punto intermedio después del capitulo 313 pero antes del 314. El titulo, se basa de nuevo en Dr. House, es el nombre de un capitulo :P

Dedicado a todas las Zutaras del mundo

* * *

Katara se dirigía con paso firme a enfrentar a Zuko, se había enterado que Aang había resultado herido en uno de sus entrenamientos, y no se lo perdonaría, no por lo menos después de pedir una explicación, el sol se había puesto ya y conocía a la perfección la rutina de Zuko: se levantaba temprano por las mañanas, desayunaba, y se iba a practicar fuego control con Aang, regresaban a mediodía para comer, regresaban a entrenar, y cuando el sol se ponía Zuko regresaba a su habitación, no sabia que hacia, pero no salía hasta que era hora de la cena.

-¡Zuko!- gritaba Katara, tocando como histérica a su puerta- ¡ábreme, se que estas ahí!

-¿Qué? No te puedo abrir- Contesto Zuko, se oía muy nervioso- yo… estoy desnudo, hablamos mas tarde, será mejor que te vayas

-¡No te creo!- Zuko ya se había zafado una vez de los gritos de Katara, diciendo que estaba desvestido, para después enterarse por medio de Toph que estaba tranquilo como si nada, meditando- ¡no voy a caer en tus trampas otra vez!- Tomo el agua de su cantimplora y derribo la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, en verdad, Zuko estaba desnudo e intentaba cubrirse con la sabana, Katara dio media vuelta y salio de ahí, sin dar crédito a lo que había visto, estuvo muy distraída el resto del día, y de la noche, sirvió la comida mecánicamente, al servir a Zuko evito mirarlo a los ojos, finalmente, ella se sirvió y tomo asiento junto a Toph, comiendo desganada el arroz gohan que había preparado

-¿Qué te pasa Katara?- Pregunto su amiga ciega al sentirla tan apagada

-Yo, no me pasa nada Toph- Volteo a verla- esta bien, te cuento cuando estemos solas

-¿Qué te pasa que no puedes decírmelo aquí?- Pregunto Toph, casi gritando, Katara le tapo la boca de inmediato

-Si quieres saber no vuelvas a hacer eso- le advirtió y siguieron calladas por el resto de la noche, hasta que no hubo nadie mas que ella dos, con la excusa de que querían lavar los platos antes de dormir

-¿Ahora me puedes decir que pasó?- pregunto Toph, Katara comenzó a explicar a santo y seña lo que había sucedido y lo que había visto…

-¿Solo por eso estas así?- Pregunto Toph como si fuera de lo mas normal ver chicos desnudos

-Toph, acabo de tener una experiencia traumática- decía Katara, que jugaba distraídamente con el agua de la fuente, perdiendo la concentración de repente

-Pues, no te sientes muy traumada- comento Toph sonriendo, mientras Katara abría los ojos cada vez más y mas

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¿Qué me gusto lo que vi?- Pregunto Katara con indignación

-Si- Dijo ella sin darle mas importancia- _a quien no- _Murmuro la bandida ciega, la maestra agua la vio con suspicacia, y noto como se sonrojaba

-Ya lo… ¿Ya lo habías visto?- Pregunto ella con sorpresa- ¿desnudo?

-Claro que no Katara- se apresuro a desmentir, agradecía que era ella la que sentía las vibraciones y no Katara- que dices…

-¡Ya lo has visto!-

-Creo que deberías escuchar lo que dices…-

-Bueno, ya lo has sentido- Corrigió al revisar la frase- tu ya lo viste desnudo, pequeña pervertida

-¿Quieres la verdad?- la joven asintió con las cabeza- Si ya lo he visto y no fue por accidente si lo quieres saber- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-¡Toph!-

-¡No te hagas la que no sabias!- le dijo al sentirla tan escandalizada- Tengo curiosidad es todo, no puedo evitarlo, soy una chica

-Pero tú… ¿como?- Pregunto Katara - ¿Por qué, cuando?

-Pues, lo único que te puedo decir- comenzó ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, enrojeciendo mas y mas a cada segundo- es que, no ha sido solo una vez…- dijo antes de irse a su habitación, dejando a Katara con la duda planteada, _"no solo una vez_"- Katara se quedo pensando… pensó que había algo muy sospechoso en aquello, y no podía conciliar el sueño, de repente a la mitad de la noche escucho una serie de ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua, la de Toph, una voz de hombre… Así que por eso Toph lo había sentido tantas veces desnudo, Katara no supo que pensar de su amiga, que ahora estaba muy ocupada en asuntos un poco sucios, no soportando mas la duda se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Toph, abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para ver un poco, tenían una vela encendida, solo podía observar la sombra de los dos, distinguía la silueta de Toph encima de Zuko moviéndose de arriba a abajo…

-Un poquito más…oh si ahí, ahí- Escucho que Zuko decía y…gemía… la joven maestra agua frunció el ceño sin creer lo que pasaba- mas rápido…

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- Irrumpió en la habitación, gritando, no supo como pero algo dentro de ella lo impulso a hacerlo- ¿Qué están haciendo?- los dos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato

-Katara, no es lo que parece- Dijo Toph muy alarmada- en serio, no es lo que parece- volvió a decir mas calmada, como si tan solo hubieran estado tomando el te

-Entonces ¿Qué es en realidad?- Pregunto Katara poniéndose las manos en la cintura- ¿acaso no estaban tu y el señoriíto aquí presente teniendo un encuentro romántico?

-Ah, no, no lo creo- dijo Toph, saliendo de la cama, tenia puesto un camisón de seda en color blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas- Mira Katara, lo que pasa aquí es que Zuko me dijo que estaba muy cansado, muy, muy cansado- explicaba ella mientras el joven maestro fuego se cubría bajo las sabanas- y yo, tan buena que soy, me ofrecí a darle un masaje- le mostró unos rodillos hechos de piedra con bordes dentados pero muy suaves- y eso era todo- termino encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya veo… ¿y porque esta desnudo?- Pregunto Katara rápidamente

-No esta desnudo- aclaro, Zuko salio de la cama, estaba en ropa interior

-Lamento si te hicimos creer otra cosa- se disculpo el príncipe, haciendo una reverencia- el único pecado de Toph fue ser una buena amiga- dijo abrazándola, dándole un beso en la frente

-Ya veo… bien, bien, pueden seguir…- dijo Katara, igual de distraída, regreso a su habitación un poco mas calmada, esa noche durmió como un bebe

-¿Eso que fue? ¿"_el único pecado de Toph fue ser una buena amiga"?-_

-Tenia que sonar creíble- de repente el y Toph rieron- eres la mejor Toph

-El plan funciono a la perfección- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo- ¿seguimos con el masaje?...

* * *

Que rayos, me estoy saliendo de control, cada vez va subiendo de nivel, demasiado lime pues, creo que esto queda a la ambigüedad, pueden verlo como quieran, un Zutara al cual se llego a través del Toko, o un Zutara que termino en Toko, da igual, de todas formas, Katara lo vio desnudo… lo que lo hace Zutara

¡Dejen reviews!


	9. Nervios

Ehh Zutara…Noooop, bueno, si pero, no me emociona, de hecho no se de donde saque la idea, así soy yo, mis pensamientos de repente me llevan de un lugar a otro y de idea en idea, termine aquí, ESPECIALMENTE para los Zutaras, tan queridos, en serio.

No revise na', como salio, salio, lo acabo de hacer hace cinco minutos, de verdad.

* * *

-Katara… yo…- Zuko no encontraba las palabras correctas, ella acababa de besarlo, y lo habían besado como nunca… no sabia que decir, e intentaba encontrar la mirada oculta de Katara, que tenia el rostro hundido en el suelo- No se que… no se que decir- Decía Zuko, muy nervioso, sonriendo sin querer, rascándose la cabeza

-Entonces, no digas nada- Sugería Katara, volteando a ver al príncipe, a ese joven y encantador príncipe que le había robado el corazón sin que ella pudiera contraatacar, examinando sus ojos dorados, que recordaban al sol, acercándose a el con dulzura de repente fue rechazada con delicadeza

-No Katara- le dijo interponiendo sus brazos, negando con la cabeza mientras la maestra agua bajaba la mirada, entristecida- Eres, una gran chica, pero, yo tengo novia- dijo el rotundamente- yo te quiero pero como una amiga solamente, yo amo a Mai, siempre será así

-Entonces… no podrá ser…- dijo la joven, intentando controlar su llanto, desapareciéndolo con agua control

-No debe ser- le dijo, la tomo por las muñecas suavemente, y la miro a los ojos, mientras ella evitaba su mirada- ya habrá alguien para ti… como el avatar, el te ama

-Pero yo te amo a ti- murmuro ella, le había roto el corazón y ella no lo esperaba- No hay nadie mas para mi, que tu

-Lo siento, Katara- Le dijo por ultimo antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al barco que lo llevaría a su hogar, junto a su amor…

* * *

¿Alguna vez se había planteado la idea de que Zuko rechazara a Katara? Sí son Zutaras, la respuesta obvia es no, lo se "ellos son el ying y el yang", pero, soy una fan del Maiko, ¡SI Y NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO! Esos dos son una excelente pareja, tan fuera de lo común, tal y como mi adorado Zuko lo merecía, aunque, el Toko también me atrae… en fin, los dos me gustan, pero no sabría decir cual me gusta más…

Lamento si los ilusione de más :D

Hago one shots por encargo ;)

Rea Ya!


	10. Bodas blancas

A petición de mis lectoras –No he visto muchos lectores jeje- les presento ¡Al lemmon Zutara! Mas les vale que les guste, quede traumatizada escribiéndolo Oo, es mi segundo fic por encargo, bueno, el otro fue un reto pero da igual, saque la inspiración de una canción muy extraña, y muy vieja sellama "Whitewedding" deBilly Idol, creo, si les gustaagradézcanle a esa canción, si no, fue culpa de la melodía :P, no tiene mucho que ver, de hecho lo que me inspiro fue el nombre jaja

* * *

-¿Acepta a al hombre aquí presente como su amado y respetado esposo?- Katara se quedo helada, estrujando con fuerza el ramo de rosas blancas que tenia entre sus manos, un breve silencio que para los invitados fue eterno. De repente, las puertas del templo se abrieron estruendosamente, toda la gente giro la cabeza para observar con más detalle al hombre que las había abierto.

-Katara, no te cases con el- el hombre, alto y fornido, de ojos dorados y de cabello lacio, de un color café oscuro, estaba a las puertas del edificio, mirando a la joven mujer que amaba a punto de contraer matrimonio- Yo te amo

-¡Zuko!- Exclamo ella y soltó el ramo de flores, que cayó al suelo deshojándoseante la mirada de su prometido, corriendo a los brazos de aquel que amaba, mientras la concurrencia murmuraba y su hermano se levantaba de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte. Beso a aquel hombre con pasión y locura- Yo también te amo- acabando de decir esto volteo a ver a Aang, que estaba en el altar mirando la escena con tristeza, al final asintió con la cabeza. Aquellos dos salieron corriendo del templo, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque, donde nadie los encontraría, corrieron hasta que la luna se asomo por sobre sus cabezas. Se detuvieron y acomodaron una enorme manta que Zuko llevaba en su mochila, dejando a un lado se dejaron caer en la manta.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto el joven, mirando a la mujer que amaba, que estaba sonrojada y muy acalorada

-No lo se- contesto ella con dulzura, la huida la había dejado muy cansada, empapada en sudor decidió quitarse el enorme vestido blanco, quedando en ropa interior dejo el vestido en una rama muy alta usando su agua control, se retiro el sudor de su cuerpo con sus poderes, y se recostó a un lado de su hombre- Mi hermano debe estar como loco- dijo ella, sonriendo, dándole un beso, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos

-Eres muy hermosa, Katara- dijo Zuko, mientras los colores se lesubían al rostro. Ella volvió a besarlo con ternura, bajando hasta su cuello, topándose con la camisa de el, y la retiro suavemente de su camino con una hábil maniobra, bajando por su pecho hasta su vientre…- ¿Que haces?- ella poso un dedo sobre los labios de el. Zuko decidió seguirle la corriente, acariciando todo su cuerpo lenta y parsimoniosamente, Katara se detuvo unos instantes y tomo el rostro de Zuko entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo cada ves mas y mas apasionadamente, tomando sus cabellos entre sus dedos, reburujándolos mientras el ritmo de los besos aumentabainstintivamente. Se pusieron de rodillas uno frente al otro mirándose con dulzura, ambos estaban enrojecidos y sus corazoneslatían de tal forma quetemían que de repente escaparan de sus pechos. El joven maestro fuego la abrazo con lujuria intentando apartar las vendas que Katara utilizaba a forma de ceñidor, mientras sus labios se posaban contra la piel desnuda de los hombros y cuello de la chica, que dejaba escapar un gemido de ves en cuando.

Las hojas que aun se posaban en los árbolescaían al suelo movidas por la fresca brisa que recorría el bosque.

Buscando calor en la noche, continuaron besándose, tocándose, disfrutando de sus cuerpos desnudos, Katara se dejo caer bajo el peso del joven, que cayó de frente en los pechos de ella, la joven se sonrojaba cada ves mas, el no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a besar sus pechos, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, como con miedo de lastimarla, pero ella lo tomo por la cabeza, indicándole que prosiguiera sin temor.

El aceptó

Entre gemidos la brisa de verano no se escuchaba, entre caricias la brisa no se sentía, entre aromas la brisa no se percibía…

…Con una sonrisa ella lo dijo todo…

…Y lo dejo pasar a sus adentros, a donde nadie nunca había ido, donde nadie nunca había estado, nunca antes perpetrado, ese lugar reservado para su único amor… para su dulce Zuko

Los movimientos eran rápidos, espontáneos y cálidos, sensuales y tiernos… ninguno de los había sentido algo así nunca en su vida, era algo diferente… mas allá de su entendimiento, mas allá de la razón.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos, cansados, pero aun así con ganas de más, de más y más, pasión aun quedaba, y el amor nunca se terminaría, siemprequedaría mas combustible para otro encuentro…

* * *

Eso… fue… ¡Horrible! ¡No pude contra el lemmon! ¡Mi cerebro iba a estallar! Así que lo deje en lo que mejor se hacer –O eso digo yo- y lo deje en lime, me quedo demasiado incomprensible… demasiado Zutara para ser yo Kataang, oh si, y quedo demasiado corto :P

Aunque parezca que lo hice a lo loco, hay algo Zutaraaquí, anti-kataang -Especialmente para Yaki :)- si no lo notaron, cuando Zuko y Katara están juntos, que la brisa no se siente, ni se percibe y todo eso, quise poner que, Katara olvidaba a Aang, -Claro eso nunca pasará :D- quien estaba representado por la brisa, cuando estaba con Zuko -Lo único bueno que le halle a esto, ya saben, por ser Zutara-

Por ahí HiToph me pidió un Taang, siento desepcionarte, pero no se ¡con el Taang yo no me meto! te recompensaré con un Toko/Tokka :)

Mi cerebro empieza a trabajar demás, la presión me ayuda –bueno, no es presión, si no, impaciencia por ver los nuevos capítulos- ¡tal vez suba otroone-shot en media hora!

¡Tal ves nos leamos en media hora!

Rea Ya!


	11. Escala de Amor

Lo prometido es deuda, volví, soy mas rápida que domino's ¡por Buda!... solo tardé… unas cuantas horas, o días, así que el fic será gratis xD. Se me ocurrió después de ver el capitulo de "Los actores de la isla Ember", pero no se preocupen, no contiene spoilers, y es un Toko –Ese capitulo saco a patadas el Tokka de mi cerebro, no se porque xD- es algo cursi, no muy notable.

Aprovecho para hacerme publicidad, también hago videos, e hice uno, Toko, Kataang y medio Zutara usando la canción tarántula –La del primer one-shot- pero tengan cuidado, contiene una escena del 317. Solo peguen esto después del .com en el youtube /watch?vIBeaWmD1LF8

2ª edición por problemas redundantes ;)

* * *

¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto la bandida ciega al joven príncipe, que se encontraba de pie sobre una pequeña colina en la isla Ember, mirando melancólico al horizonte, donde el sol se ponía. El cometa de Sozin llegaría en tan solo un día y tenían que separarse para cumplir con la misión de llevar de vuelta el equilibrio al mundo, una misión que no sabían como terminaría

¿Qué pasara si no volvemos?- Dijo Zuko, sin apartar la vista del horizonte- ¿Y si no vuelvo a ver a mi tío?- Pregunto con tristeza- Yo nunca fui, muy, efusivo, nunca le dije lo que era para mi

Él lo sabe- Le dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano con dulzura, mientras el sonreía- estoy segura que lo sabe

¿Qué pasara si no regresamos?- Pregunto el, sin soltar la mano de la chica, su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en lo que podría suceder- Quiero decir, no me gusta pensar que voy a morir, pero es una guerra, y debo considerar todas las posibilidades

Entonces no consideres la posibilidad de morir- Dijo ella, positiva pero tristemente, sin poder contener una pequeña lagrima- solo existe la posibilidad de ganar, Zuko

Pero eso no es realista- Replico

Para mi si, yo solo puedo ganar- Contesto con rudeza, le dio un golpe a Zuko en el brazo, el sonrió comprendiendo el significado del gesto- Prométeme que volverás

Lo prometo- Dijo golpeándole de la misma forma, pero ella se arrojo a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos aunque no cambiara nada, y el correspondió, pasando sus brazos y manos por la cintura de ella

¿Qué hacen? ¡Debemos irnos!- Advertía Sokka, que ya tenia preparado el globo de guerra para emprender su misión, los dos jóvenes se separaron un poco apenados. Toph estaba sonrojada, por ultimo levanto un pequeño soporte para estar a la altura de Zuko, y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cuídate- Le dijo por ultimo antes de salir corriendo hacia el globo de guerra y entrar junto con Suki. Zuko bajo y hablo con Sokka para ajustar los últimos detalles

Bien, tú y Katara se encargaran de cualquier amenaza por tierra- dijo Sokka, indicándole las rutas a seguir en un mapa de caminos de la nación del fuego, hablando muy rápido, pero claramente- ¿Entendido?

Si, entiendo-Dijo el, algo distraído- ¿Pero donde esta Katara?

¿Aang?- Katara lo buscaba por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró, estaba meditando dentro de una burbuja debajo del agua, uso sus poderes para entrar junto con el- Creo que deberíamos despedirnos- Sugirió con tristeza cuando estuvo a su lado, interrumpiendo su sesión, llevándolos de vuelta a la superficie quedando parados sobre un bloque de hielo

No Katara, no quiero despedirme- Contesto el, poniéndose de pie frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro

¿Porque no? Se que te herí aquella noche- dijo la maestra agua, esquivando su mirada y acomodándose el cabello nerviosamente- Pero esa no es razón para que me odies

Es que no comprendes, Katara- El joven avatar comenzó a decir, atrapando las manos de la chica, forzando a su rostro a verlo a los ojos- Mírame- Ella volteo temerosa, viendo directamente a los ojos grises del joven- Yo nunca podría odiarte, nunca, no quiero despedirme, porque quiero regresar para hacerlo

Aang… yo- pero fue interrumpida por un dedo que se coloco gentilmente sobre sus labios, Aang hizo una ola que los llevo directo a tierra firme. Se miraron por última vez.

Volveré, Katara- Dijo el, soltando sus manos, que Katara se resistió a soltar, lo tomo por los hombros y lo beso, ante la mirada estupefacta de Aang, que no creía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero se dejo llevar, como en su fantasía y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, deseoso de ella, pero casi impulsado por una descarga eléctrica se separo de ella, e inmediatamente monto en appa y salio volando, dejando a Katara sola, en la playa, aun mas confundida.

¿Qué fue eso Zuko?- Pregunto Sokka cuando terminaron de planear el ataque

¿A que te refieres?-

A eso, Toph te abrazó- dijo el guerrero de la tribu agua, con mucha curiosidad que no intentaba ocultar- Y te beso

Solo fue un beso en la mejilla- Dijo Zuko sin darle mucha importancia

Me parece que no comprendes- Dijo Sokka, moviendo negativamente la cabeza- En escala Toph eso fue…

¿Escala Toph?- Pregunto Zuko algo confundido, no sabia que las personas tuvieran escala, pero, era un extraño grupo, una maestra sangre, un guerrero espadachín de la tribu agua del sur, una guerrera de Kyoshi que parecía tener habilidades sobre humanas, una niña ciega que podía patearlo con los ojos cerrados, él mismo un joven príncipe exiliado, y el avatar, después de pensarlo unos segundos creyó que no seria tan raro- ¿Que rayos es eso?

Veras Zuko- Comenzó a explicar, pasando un brazo por su espalda comenzaron a caminar a través de la playa, alejándose un poco del globo de guerra- Toph demuestra afecto de formas muy extrañas, como ya sabrás

Si, lo se, te golpea para decir "Te quiero"- dijo el sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño- Así es ella

Exacto, para ella eso es como un abrazo- se detuvo por unos segundos, dejando que Zuko asimilara la información, prosiguió cuando Zuko asintió- un abrazo es similar a un beso a la mejilla, entonces, eso significa, que un beso en la mejilla para ella, es algo así como… digamos, un… apasionado beso…- sonrió nervioso- creo que se enamoro de ti

¿Qué?- Exclamo el maestro fuego francamente sorprendido, dando un ligero salto hacia atrás- ¿Ella? ¿Enamorada? ¿De mi?

Eso es amigo- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros- No puedes evitarlo, aunque no lo parezca es una chica

Lo se Sokka, no estoy ciego- Dijo Zuko, dando vueltas en la arena, sujetándose los cabellos, incrédulo de las palabras de Sokka- Pero ella no puede enamorarse de mi, quiero decir, soy casi lo que mas odia, soy un príncipe, de la alta sociedad ¡Ella odia la alta sociedad!

Si, eso todos lo sabemos- Dijo Sokka- Pero igual todos sabemos que el amor es ciego, como Toph

En eso Katara apareció en la playa, algo distraída

¿Lista para irnos?- Pregunto Zuko cuando la vio llegar, ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo débilmente

Katara que te sucede, debemos concentrarnos en la misión- Advirtió su hermano, ella tomo un poco de agua salada y se la arrojo a si misma intentando volver a la realidad, ante la mirada enrarecida de los jóvenes

De acuerdo, hagámoslo- Dijo ella, llenando sus cantimploras hasta el tope, subió junto con Zuko a la pequeña embarcación con la que llegarían hasta la isla donde se encontraba el palacio real. Zuko se quedo pensando en lo que Sokka le había comentado, y miro al cielo donde el globo ya se elevaba lentamente, sin poder contener una sonrisa bajo la mirada y recordó a Toph, y la promesa que le había hecho, de volver sano y salvo… aunque algo temeroso… de también estar enamorado de la joven Bei Fong… temeroso de también estar ciego…

* * *

Eso fue raro, jeje, bueno, creo que me aproveche de esa frase de que "el amor es ciego" muy utilizado en los fics que involucran a Toph, pero da igual, lo que innova es la escala jaja.

Pero bueh, no me quedo tan cursi como pensé, tenia que meter algo Kataang ¡tenia que hacerlo! O iba a estallar, bueno, me despido momentáneamente ¡estoy esperando al capitulo 318! Yo creo que ustedes también. Edit: ¡Ya lo vi! Fue grandioso! aunque al final el Maiko y El Kataang triunfaron, me siento feliz por el pequeño momento toko que hubo :), aunque no puedo quejarme, también soy Maiko jeje

Dejen reviews!

Rea Ya!


	12. Tan solo es el destino

Hola! El final de avatar me dio muchas ideas, este one-shot habla de Azula, esta basado en el agni-kai que tiene con Zuko, mi escena favorita del 320, fue grandiosa, épica, diferente, fue tan… avatar… de verdad, me hizo llorar –el final fue genial ¿O que? Todo el final me la pase llorando- me atrevería a decir que fue mi escena favorita de todo el libro fuego –Bueno, mi escena de acción favorita- ¡Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que avatar se acabo! ¡Tiene que haber más! ¿Quién me acompaña a ir a rogar a Mike y a Bryan a que hagan otro libro? xD

* * *

¡No! Me resisto a creer que he caído, la gran princesa Azula no puede caer, no va a caer así de fácil…. usando todas mis fuerzas intento atacar a Zuko y a su amiga… las lagrimas de rabia brotan sin control de mis ojos, mientras mi hermano y la maestra agua me miran con compasión, e intento gritar que no necesito su lastima, pero el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta me impide articular palabra alguna ¿Cómo pude caer? ¿Cómo pudo mi hermano superar a mi fuego azul? ¡Este no era mi destino! ¡Debería ser recordada por siempre como la más grande líder en la historia de la nación del fuego! Ahora, mi nombre estará impreso en los libros de historia de los que tanto aprendí, los que revise durante horas buscando conocimiento acerca de la guerra, y de los grandes lideres de mi nación, ahora estaré ahí, seré recordada en esos libros, pero no de la forma que desearía, si no llena de vergüenza, derrotada, acabada… ya no tengo fuerzas, lentamente el cansancio se apodera de mí, como nunca antes lo había hecho

-Llévenla a la roca hirviente, pero trátenla bien- Escucho a mi hermano decir a los sirvientes del palacio ¡Mis sirvientes! ¿Trátenla bien? Te has llevado todo mi honor ¿Por qué no dejas que me pudra en mi vergüenza? ¿Por qué no dejas que los animales se coman mi cuerpo putrefacto? ¿Por qué no me dejas morir?- Sigue siendo mi hermana

No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que le he hecho, de todo lo que ha pasado, todavía me considera su hermana… no puedo creer lo tonto que es… tan débil… al igual que yo. Siento como unas nuevas cadenas son puestas en mis muñecas, lastimando mi piel, mi perfecta piel… unos grilletes son colocados en mis tobillos, impidiendo que me mueva, me toman presa y me llevan directo a aquella famosa prisión, aquella a la que mande a tantos traidores… de la que ahora yo seré prisionera…

-¿Princesa Azula?- Alguien se acerca a mi celda, un guardia quien todavía me llama "princesa" abre una rendija desde fuera y deja un plato con mucha de la mejor comida en mi celda, que es muy grande, de seguro por ordenes del nuevo señor del fuego, pero no la merezco, tampoco dormir en una cama, conservo lo poco que me queda de orgullo y dormiré en el suelo, junto a las ratas, a donde pertenezco…- Tiene visitas

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!- grito, aunque no sea cierto, mas que no querer ver a nadie, es evitar que nadie me vea- ¡Menos si es el traidor de mi hermano!- grito de nuevo, furiosa y me encojo en el piso

-En realidad soy yo- Genial… el regordete de mi tío viene darme un sermón, ¿No puede ver que estoy acabada? De seguro viene a restregarme en la cara el ascenso de Zuko al trono… que el ha seguido su destino y por eso esta donde esta…

-¡No quiero visitas!- Advierto, pero no se va, y sigue ahí afuera- ¡Largo!

-Azula, necesito hablar contigo- Me dice tan tranquilo como si nada ¡Me desquicia ver que tan paciente es!- Es sobre tu madre- ¿Mama? Arg, no me interesa saber nada de esa, quien me abandono, incluso cuando estaba con nosotros, siempre quiso mas a Zuko… siempre me repudio, negándome el amor que tanto necesitaba… ¡Que se pudra!

-No me interesa- contesto fríamente, sin dejar que mi congoja se note

-Estoy seguro que si, Azula- Me dice, cree que lo sabe todo… ¡maldición! Si lo sabe, me niego a mostrar más debilidad, aprieto las mandíbulas, al punto que mis dientes rechinan

-Dije que no me interesa- repito, intentando conservar la frialdad- ahora, deja que me pudra en paz

-Azula, escúchame, puedes salir de aquí, si te reformas y comprendes que no todo en la vida es poder- ¿Pero que demonios esta diciendo? Parece que la edad le ha afectado al viejo general- Tu madre quiere verte, a ti y a Zuko, juntos, como los hermanos que siempre han sido, ella te ama, eres su hija y nada cambiara eso Azula, no importa cuanto te equivoques siempre te amara- Eso no es cierto, ella nunca me ha amado… ¡no! No derramare una sola lágrima…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Le digo, de nuevo ese maldito nudo se atora en mi garganta, me gustaría creer que alguien me quiere en este mundo, pero eso no es cierto… hundo mi rostro en mis brazos, soy la única persona a la que tengo en este mundo, y ya no soy nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera para mi

-Claro que si- ¿Qué? Volteo a ver a la rendija ¿acaso es… mi madre? Si… es ella… pero no… no necesito su amor ahora, después de tantos años mi corazón endureció… ahora, incapaz de sentir…- Azula, te queremos, toda tu familia te quiere, te aseguro que lo hacemos, pero, comprende que tú debes formar tu propio destino, haciendo lo correcto…

-¡Ya es tarde! Madre- digo apenas con voz, el aire se atora en mi garganta y me impide hablar con claridad, de repente mi vista se nubla por las gotas saladas que brotan de mis ojos, y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente… todo el llanto que había guardado para mi ahora brota de mis ojos, incontroladamente mi rostro se ve empapado en unos cuantos minutos, intento controlarme pero la aflicción no me lo permite… acabo de comprender cuanto daño hice, a cuantas personas pisotee cuando tenia el poder, que me encegueció, pero ya es tarde… tarde para arrepentirme de mis actos… construí mi destino, pero este se vino abajo, cayendo sobre mi… dándome una dolorosa lección, de la cual ya no puedo aprender…

* * *

Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que hago algo en primera persona –ahora que lo recuerdo, hice algo Kataang hace tiempo- creo que lo deje demasiado Emo-cional, quería darle algo de "esperanza" y "salvación" a Azula, pero me di cuenta de que ella es demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse ayudar… quisiera saber que pasara con ella, y con su madre –en serio ¿nadie viene conmigo a pedir otro libro? ¿Un libro aire? xD-, esto solo fue una hipótesis

Me gustaría si le dan "clic" a ese botoncito de abajo y me dicen que les pareció :D Me parece que quedo algo extraño

Rea Ya!


	13. La travesía

¡Ya regrese

¡Ya regrese! Últimamente he estado regresando demasiado jeje. Un Toko! No puedo evitarlo! Fue tan genial!

Ahora mi cerebro me ha dicho que recicle de nuevo las ideas: ¿Qué pasara con Toph? ¿Regresara con sus padres? De nuevo quiero imaginarme lo que sucederá, o podría suceder, y mostrárselos :)

-¿Zuko?- Pregunto la joven bandida al entrar a la cocina donde Zuko preparaba el té, el volteo preocupado al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo el reduciendo el fuego en la pequeña estufa de leña, invitándola a sentarse, ella tomo asiento y continuo

-No lo se… ¿Puedo ir contigo a la nación del fuego?- Preguntó ella, ansiosa, uniendo sus manos a modo de ruego

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero regresar a mi casa- Contesto con tristeza, bajando la "mirada" apoyando el rostro en su mano- Le pregunte a Sokka si podía llevarme con el, pero dice que no seria bueno, porque en el polo sur no podría ver

-Pero, son tus padres… ¿No deberían saber que estas bien?- Dijo Zuko, levantándose para servir el te en unas pequeñas tazas de porcelana

-No, si regreso me encerraran, de nuevo, saben que estoy bien, les mande una carta…- Dijo ella rotundamente, poniéndose de pie rápidamente - Por favor, déjame ir contigo- El ahora señor del fuego la miraba con extrañeza

-Toph, no puedo llevarte- Decía- Te ayudare a reconciliarte con tus padres, pero solo eso

-Gracias - Agradeció ella, y sonriendo salio de la cocina

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Necesito que me prestes a Appa- Dijo Zuko a la mañana siguiente, se había quitado su uniforme y se puso de nuevo su vestimenta real, había peinado su cabello con elegancia y colocado su corona

-¿Para que?- Preguntó Aang, que cepillaba a Appa con cariño, mientras el enorme animal comía paja- ¿Y porque te pusiste la corona?

-Tengo que hacer una visita, creo que causare mejor impresión si saben que soy de la realeza- Explico el señor del fuego- ¿Puedo llevármelo?- Aang pensó por unos segundos

-Si claro- Contesto Aang, dejando el enorme cepillo a un lado, extrayendo un poco de agua de la fuente se enjuago las manos- Pero tienes que alimentarlo…

-…Antes de que anochezca o se pondrá de mal humor - termino Zuko arrastrando las silabas- Si, lo se- Aang y Zuko sonrieron- ¿Podrías hablarle a Toph? Dile que estoy listo

-Esta bien- Dijo el avatar, entrando a la casa, minutos mas tarde la joven maestra tierra salio, portando su mejor vestido, por no decir el único

-¿Porque te pusiste vestido?- Pregunto Zuko al verla llegar, maquillada, peinada con un tocado hecho de madera y dos trenzas, aseada, caminando con elegancia, se veía muy bonita, o por lo menos eso pensó.

-Quiero que mis padres piensen que me reformé- Contesto rápidamente, quedándose parada frente a Zuko, sin saber que mas decir- ¿Nos vamos?

-Oh, si claro- Dijo el, Toph subió a Appa utilizando tierra control, mientras Zuko toaba su lugar en la cabeza de Appa, montaron el vuelo y salieron de Ba Sing Se, volaron durante mayor parte de la mañana- ¿Por qué odias a tus padres?- Pregunto Zuko de repente, Toph dio un respingo, exhalo con fuerza

-Yo… no los odio, es solo que, no los quiero como debería- Dijo ella con tristeza, hablar de sus padres la ponía algo mal- nunca me dejaron ser libre, ni me dieron muestras de su amor, tan solo me dieron disciplina y no funciono, así que huí para enseñarle tierra control a Aang, aunque creo que escape para sentirme libre

-Ya veo- dijo el, nunca se había enterado de cómo fue que llego Toph al "Equipo avatar" y nunca se tomo la molestia de preguntar- Yo tampoco me llevaba bien con mi padre, y tampoco lo hago ahora, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi madre, ella era la única persona que se preocupaba realmente por mi, y mi tío. Creo que comprendo tu problema- comento el con melancolía, mientras seguían con su viaje, llegaron a Gaoling al atardecer

-Llegamos, definitivamente, esta es mi casa- Dijo Toph cuando estuvo frente a la enorme mansión, que hace tan solo unos meses fuera su hogar, ahora le parecía tan extraño. Se había acostumbrado ya a dormir en el suelo, calido y firme, donde se sentía segura- ¿Qué les vas a decir?

-Tu se los vas a decir - Dijo Zuko, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica- Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte

-No va a ser fácil- Dijo por ultimo antes de que Zuko tocara a las puertas de roble

-¿Quién visita a la familia Bei Fong?- Pregunto uno de los guardias cuando abrió las puertas- Señorita Toph- dijo el guardia muy sorprendido de verla- Pase, esta es su casa- Toph asintió con nerviosismo y tomo a Zuko del brazo mientras caminaban al edificio, los guardias llevaron al bisonte al jardín y se encargaron de alimentarlo

-¿Toph?- Pregunto su madre al verla entrar a la casa, donde ya toda la servidumbre y sus padres la esperaban. Toph sonrió y derramo una pequeña lágrima, se soltó de Zuko y fue a abrazar a su madre, después a su padre y saludo a toda la servidumbre- ¿Dónde estuviste hija? ¿Te hicieron algo malo? No nos explicaste mucho en tu carta

-¿Que? Claro que no mama- Negó ella, volviendo a tomarse del brazo de Zuko- esa carta no decía mucho

-¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto?- Pregunto la señora Bei Fong al notar a Zuko, que se sonrojo

-El señor del fuego, Zuko, a sus órdenes- Se presento haciendo una leve reverencia

-¿Fue el quien te rescato?- Toph y Zuko alzaron una ceja, sin entender, hasta que ella recordó que sus padres pensaron que había sido secuestrada

-No, de hecho vengo a hablar con ustedes, a solas- Pidió, de inmediato los sirvientes y guardias salieron de la habitación de vuelta a sus labores cotidianas, Zuko también iba a salir, pero la joven lo tomo de la mano- Quiero que estés aquí- El joven monarca asintió con la cabeza

-¿Vas a regresar a casa?- Pregunto su padre con sobriedad, mientras bebía una taza de te

-Yo, la verdad no se si hacerlo- Dijo ella, arrodillándose, sus padres se miraron uno al otro- Se que me aman, pero me gusta ser libre, hacer tierra control y tener amigos, y no se si ustedes comprendan, pero ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola

-Pero tu eres ciega- Replico su padre, dejando la bebida de lado- ¿Cómo puedes…

-Toph es la mejor maestra tierra que haya visto jamás- Interrumpió Zuko, con voz serena- y también es una maestra metal, su hija tiene poderes excepcionales y su ceguera no la ha detenido, al contrario, le ha abierto las puertas, puede ser ciega, pero les aseguro que puede ver mejor que ustedes

-No le creo ¡Ella nunca dio indicios de poder cuidarse sola!- Grito el señor Bei Fong

-¡Porque ustedes nunca se lo permitieron!- Replico Zuko, brindando la ayuda que había prometido- ¡Ella acaba de ayudar a salvar al mundo! ¡No pueden tratarla como a una niña cualquiera! ¡Toph es especial! Mucho más de lo que se imaginan- dijo el algo excitado, los padres de ella abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras del señor del fuego

-¿Salvar al mundo?- Preguntaron al unísono

-Si, ella fue parte del equipo del avatar, todavía lo es, ella ayudo a salvarnos, a todos incluyendo a ustedes-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto el padre de la chica con cierta aprehensión- ¿Tu salvaste al mundo?

-Pues no precisamente, pero ayude al avatar a aprender tierra control- contesto ella con cierto orgullo dejándose percibir en su delgada voz, con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir Zuko- Se que piensan que soy una inútil, pero no es así, puedo hacer cosas que la demás gente ni siquiera se imagina, solo quiero saber si me dejaran ser libre si regreso a casa- el silencio inundo la habitación con su aplastante incomodidad, los Bei Fong pensaron por unos minutos, hasta que Toph no soporto mas- ¿Y que dicen? ¿Me dejaran salir al mundo?

-Hija, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti- Dijo su madre sin poder evitar usar un tono maternal, mirándole con ternura pero a la vez con compasión- Creo que necesitamos algún tiempo para pensarlo

-¿Pensar? Pensar ¿Que?- Pregunto Toph enojada, dando un paso, la tierra debajo comenzó a moverse lentamente, agitándose más y más al pasar de los segundos, Zuko la tomo de la mano y logro que se tranquilizara un poco

-Creo que será mejor que los dejes pensar- Sugirió, Toph sonrió y accedió moviendo la cabeza- Te invito a cenar

-Me parece… bien- Dijo después de ahogar un suspiro. Ambos salieron de la casa de Toph directo hacia el pueblo, donde todos se preguntaban que hacia el señor del fuego en el lugar, y quien era la joven que lo acompañaba –Nos están siguiendo Zuko- Advirtió ella cuando sintió las vibraciones de los guardias

-Sígueme- Le dijo en voz baja, salieron corriendo por las calles esquivando a personas y puestos de comida, de inmediato fueron perseguidos, dieron vuelta en un callejón, donde se vieron rodeados, Zuko hizo una enorme esfera de fuego para distraer la atención y salieron corriendo sigilosamente hacia el techo, donde se quedaron ocultos hasta ver que los guardias desistieron de su labor. Bajaron y se dirigieron a un pequeño local al aire libre, donde tomaron una mesa lo mas oculta posible. Una mujer fue quien los atendió ubicándose detrás de Zuko debido a lo oculto de la mesa.

-¿Qué van a querer jóvenes?- Una voz calida pregunto con amabilidad- ¿Es una cena romántica?- Toph solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada y Zuko volteo a ver rápidamente a la mujer, cuya voz se le hizo familiar, ambos se miraron uno al otro sin saber que decir

-¿Zuko?-

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto el, sin poder creerlo, definitivamente era ella, un poco mas vieja, con ligeras marcas del paso de los años, pero conservando su elegante belleza. Él se puso en pie de inmediato y abrazo a su madre, sin poder contener el llanto. Después de tantos años de no verla, la encontraba en el lugar en el que menos lo hubiera pensado, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que su madre había muerto de hambre unos meses después de la muerte de su abuelo. Toph percibía la emotiva escena de sobremanera, comprendiendo la estrecha relación que Zuko tenia con su madre… sintiéndose mal por su forma de actuar con sus padres

-Hijo, veo que es cierto lo que escuche- Dijo ella cuando se separaron un poco, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas de alegría, al igual que el joven

-¿Qué escuchaste?- Pregunto el, sonriendo como nunca

-Que eres el nuevo señor del fuego- Contesto sin poder evitar sentirse orgullosa, posando su mano sobre la cicatriz de Zuko- Lamento lo que sucedió, todo lo que hice lo hice por ti, hijo- Dijo

-Descuida, ya, ya no importa-

-¿Y quien es tu amiga?- Pregunto una vez pasada la emoción del reencuentro, se sentó con ellos a cenar, un enorme plato de sopa de fideos y verduras caliente

-Ella es Toph, es la maestra tierra del avatar, o lo fue- Presento, ella tan solo sonreía y comía su plato de sopa- Toph, ella es mi madre

-Mucho gusto, señora- Saludo ella, dejando de lado la cuchara, haciendo una leve reverencia

-El gusto es mío- regreso el saludo, aun conservaba sus modales que había aprendido de la realeza cuando vivía en la nación del fuego- ¿Que haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la nación del fuego?

-Acompaño a Toph a arreglar algunos problemas familiares- Explico- En cuanto terminemos de cenar iremos a su casa

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- Pregunto con amabilidad dirigiéndose a Toph- Los problemas de familia siempre son los mas difíciles

-Por supuesto- Contesto con jovialidad, acabando su cena- Entre mas ayuda mejor

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, la madre de Zuko pidió permiso para salir, el cual le fue cedido de inmediato, ya que al parecer era de las mejores empleadas. Se quito su uniforme y se dirigieron juntos de vuelta a la casa de Toph.

-Cuéntame Zuko ¿Ya tienes novia?- Pregunto Ursa cuando caminaban por Gaoling, de repente un puesto de coles salio volando por lo aires, al parecer causado por un maestro… o maestra tierra, mientras un hombre se lamentaba por la perdida de su mercancía.

-Si ¿Recuerdas a Mai?- Dijo Zuko, su madre intento recordar

-Oh si ¿Qué no te arrojaba bolas de lodo?-

-ja, si, lo recuerdo, pero últimamente ha salvado mi vida- Comento el, mientras Toph caminaba detrás de ellos, escuchando toda la conversación… siguieron platicando igual hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la mansión Bei Fong- ¿Estas lista Toph?

-Creo que si- Contesto, algo confundida- Hagámoslo- nuevamente se adentraron al edificio, Toph ahora mas nerviosa por la presencia de la madre de Zuko, se presento ante sus padres quienes ya habían tomado un veredicto- ¿Y bien?

-Deberías quedarte aquí- Dijo su padre con severidad- Allá afuera no es un lugar seguro para ti, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando no salgas de casa- Toph y Zuko se sorprendieron por la decisión que había tomado

-¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Zuko?- Pregunto ella, apretando los puños con fuerza- Mamá…-Dijo buscando algo de apoyo

-Todo lo hacemos porque te amamos-

-El amor no es una cadena- intervino Ursa, poniéndose entre Toph y sus padres- Esa chica es muy fuerte, no entiendo porque no quieren dejarla salir

-¡Ella es ciega!-

-No lo parece, en el camino hacia acá ella camino detrás de nosotros, como cualquier persona normal- Dijo- ¡Mando por los aires un puesto usando tierra control! No estuvo bien, pero ella nunca mostró una característica que la diferenciara de los demás, excepto su avanzado poder con la tierra

-¿Y usted quien es para venir a meterse en los problemas de mi familia?-Cuestiono el señor Bei Fong arqueando las cejas

-Soy la madre de Zuko, lo acabo de encontrar después de muchos años- Contesto, Zuko se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda- Mate por el y fue exiliada de mi país, pero todo valió la pena ahora que veo que es feliz, que tiene amigos y que es respetado por su nación. A veces debemos dejar que tomen sus propias decisiones, aunque no creamos que sea lo correcto, y otras debemos intervenir, si vemos que es de vida o muerte, pero tan solo ahí, dejen a su hija decidir por si misma y dejar que caiga o se levante sola

Pensaron de nuevo, por unos momentos, asimilando la información, mientras Toph esperaba que las palabras de Ursa dieran algún resultado en sus padres.

-De acuerdo, Toph ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? O ¿Quieres ir con este muchacho a la nación del fuego?- Las opciones eran pocas, Toph se sorprendió cuando escucho a su madre hablar, dejándola escoger, pero ahora se enfrentaba a otro problema; ¿Qué haría? El quedarse en casa no le aseguraba libertad, pero era su hogar después de todo, ella quería ir con Zuko, era su amigo, en verdad lo quería, pero ¿Qué haría ella en la nación del fuego? Medito la idea por unos segundos antes de contestar

-Yo… quiero ir con Zuko- Contesto ante el asombro de todos, su madre rompió en llanto y su padre bajo la cabeza ligeramente indignado- Espero que entiendan- sintió a su madre abrazándola, y sus lagrimas cayendo en su rostro

-Te amamos Toph, no lo olvides- susurro su madre, Toph comenzó a llorar también, y paso sus manos por la espalda de su madre

-Yo también los amo-

-Que tengas suerte, hija- fue lo único que le dijo su padre, antes de que ella partiera junto a Zuko y a su madre de vuelta a la casa de te de Iroh en el reino tierra, y de ahí al palacio, en la nación del fuego.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste?- Preguntaba Zuko al día siguiente, le enseñaba a Toph a servir el té, quien no había querido ir con las chicas de compras, convencieron a Mai con la idea de que había muy buenas armerías en Ba Sing Se

-Si, estoy muy segura- Contesto ella, siendo detenida por Zuko cuando intentaba servir el te, pero con la tetera desde una gran altura de la taza de té

-Debes servirlo mas abajo- Corregía, tomando sus brazos mostrándole el movimiento- Si lo sirves desde arriba te va a salpicar, y podrías quemarte- Toph escuchaba atentamente, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por tener a Zuko tan cerca de ella

-Entiendo- Dijo y Zuko la soltó, volvió a intentar, y acerco mas la jarra a las tazas, sirviendo dos le acerco una a su amigo, el la tomo y dio un sorbo junto con ella

-Zuko, gracias- Dijo ella cuando acabaron el te y se sentaron en las escaleras de la tienda

-No tienes qué, el té es algo fácil de servir-

-No, gracias por hacer este viaje conmigo- Explico, sin dar aviso, abrazo a Zuko, mientras el enrojecía, no sabia porque pero esa chica siempre lograba que se ruborizara…

-Gracias a ti encontré a mi madre, creo que estamos a mano- dijo el, una vez que Toph se le quito de encima, lo cual, por cierto, se demoro mas de lo normal

-Te quiero, Zuko-…

Final Malo + Principio Bueno Fic equilibrado xD no me gusto mucho como termino, el fic, quiero decir.

Bueno, escribí esto intentando hallar una explicación a lo que podría pasar después, con respecto a las preguntas que me hice, como ¿Qué paso con la madre de Zuko? ¿Los padres de Toph no la seguirán buscando? ¿Qué le paso al viaje que cambia vidas de Toph con Zuko? ¿Quién le gusta a Toph? -Pudo haber sido idea para un Tokka, pero creo que ya lo hicieron y queda el Soki en medio-

Estoy trabajando en un Tokka, para todos aquellos que son más fans del Tokka que del Toko, no creo que me quede muy bien, me llega mas la inspiración cuando pienso que es Toko, pero igual, escribiré uno.

¿Qué les pareció?


	14. Luces Australes

Tokka! Bueno, a medias, jeje, nunca he escrito un Tokka, de hecho, aunque no lo es tanto… es un medio Tokka, porque utilizo el toko para llegar al tokka, jeje. La idea provino de mi subconsciente, cuando me fui a dormir le pedí a mi cerebro una idea tokka ¡Y funciono! En serio, mi cerebro me ha dado muchas ideas. La idea principal se perdió en la narración, ya saben no puedo poner "Y se enamoraron" tengo que hacer todo el rollo, ya saben, espero que les guste, es mi primer Tokka.

Y lamento mi larga ausencia, pero es que después de que avatar se acabo tenia que buscar otra distracción y me puse a ver los 161 capítulos de ranma ½ y llegue al capitulo 108 de InuYasha, me duelen los ojos xD

PD: ¿alguien más se dio cuenta de que utilice mucho tokka?

* * *

El frió viento sopla con debilidad en la tribu agua del sur, el pueblo se reúne a festejar un festival que desde hace mucho tiempo no llevaba a cabo: La llegada de la aurora austral. La tribu agua se reconstruyo con ayuda del avatar, y de los hermanos de la tribu agua del norte. La arquitectura se vio severamente modificada, tenían el aspecto de las calles de la tribu del norte, pero los edificios de hielo se elevaban como los templos aire, aunque no tan alto, con el ingenio de Sokka habían inventado una forma de llegar a las partes mas altas de alcanzar, diseñaron una caja de hielo muy grueso, que quedaba entre dos paredes también de hielo, se impulsaban hacia arriba o hacia abajo utilizando chorros de agua o de aire, el invento fue alabado por todo el pueblo y Sokka se sentía orgulloso.

Pero ahora el joven tenía otras cosas en mente. Su hermana había invitado a Zuko y a Toph al festival, aunque no sabia porque ella había aceptado, era ciega y su visibilidad se vería francamente afectada. Mai, la esposa de Zuko no quiso ir, estaba embarazada y algo malhumorada según el, decidió darle unos días y tomar un descanso en la tribu del agua.

Y ahí estaba, preparando las cosas para el festival. Colocaba mantas de piel de foca (Sintética xD) de forma aleatoria en la helada superficie del suelo, era tradición recostarse en el suelo y ver las luces multicolores por la noche, se consideraba un festival muy romántico, Aang y Katara lo veían como tal. Y Sokka no podía quejarse, Suki había estado muy emocionada por que seria el primer evento romántico al que acudiría con su novio. Con ya 18 años el joven era algo así como el líder de la tribu, después de su padre.

Todo el pueblo se conmociono al ver llegar una nave de la nación del fuego, pero Sokka sonrió, reconocía ese barco, pertenecía a su viejo amigo, Zuko. Las compuertas se abrieron ruidosamente y observo como el y Toph bajaban del barco, ella tenia puestas unas botas, para evitar que sus pies se quemaran con el frío, ambos iban muy bien abrigados con trajes de la tribu agua. Toph estaba literalmente ciega, en el hielo no veía absolutamente nada y tan solo se guiaba por su oído, se sujeto del brazo de Zuko con fuerza mientras algo dentro de Sokka luchaba por salir… ese era su puesto, cuidar de Toph siempre había sido su misión, aunque sabia que ella sabia cuidarse bien.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- Pregunto Sokka a Toph cuando fue a recibir a sus amigos, ella sonrió

-No te vi- Dijo y se soltó a reír, había cambiado mucho en los dos años que estuvo lejos, su cuerpo ya no era de niña, era mas de una joven, de mujer podría decirse y Sokka no tardo en percatarse- Puedo decir que me alegra oír tu voz

-¡Toph!- La chica de repente sintió a Aang y a Katara abrazándola efusivamente, mientras sin querer enrojecía, la soltaron y abrazaron a Zuko- ¡Me alegra verlos chicos!- Dijo Aang cuando los soltaron, y Toph volvía a sujetarse de Zuko, la misma sensación extraña se apodero de Sokka

-A mi también me alegra verlos, Mai esta muy extraña- Se quejo Zuko algo distraído- Me esta volviendo loco, pero al fin y al cabo es mi esposa

-¿Dónde esta Suki?- Pregunto Toph segundos después- No la escucho

-Ella esta algo ocupada con lo del festival- Explico el guerrero, algo contrariado- empezara en unas horas, por lo mientras, hay que comer- Dijo con entusiasmo y se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, donde en la enorme plaza de hielo se habían hecho unas enormes mesas de hielo donde varios platos de fideos estaban puestos a lo largo. La tribu comenzaba a reunirse para comer, Sokka se encontró con Suki, quien saludo con efusividad a los invitados especiales. Se sentaron a comer no sin antes el jefe de la tribu diera unas palabras.

-Quiero decir, que me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que las tradiciones se preserven y que el espíritu de la tribu agua nunca se pierda. Fue un siglo algo duro- La gente comenzó a reír espontáneamente- pero al fin hemos encontrado la paz, la tranquilidad, disfruten del festival de la aurora austral, y ¡A comer!- todos obedecieron sin chistar, en especial Sokka, los fideos, sobre todo calientes, eran muy conocidos por su extraña propiedad de reconfortar el alma en aquellos que los probaban, aunque nadie sabia exactamente porque. Muchos decían que era por el simple hecho de que el calor encontrado en este platillo recordaba a la infancia. Otros por que sus ingredientes eran tantos que el cuerpo lo reconocía tan solo como uno. Fuera cual fuera la causa, la verdad era, que en verdad reconfortaba, y Sokka se sentía feliz en un momento de confusión.

Él siempre había sentido algo especial por Toph, más que una amistad pero menos que un amor, o por lo menos eso creyó hasta verla con Zuko. Si bien el joven señor del fuego ya tenia una esposa, eso no le impediría a Toph enamorarse de él. Cuando todos terminaron su comida la multitud se reunió a las afueras de la gran muralla helada, donde ya estaban por lo menos cuarenta mantas acomodadas en el suelo. Sokka se había encargado de poner una manta mas grande para que el y sus amigos pudieran estar juntos… y así fue. Aang y Katara estaban abrazados en uno de los extremos, enseguida de Katara estaba Zuko, a un costado de el se encontraba Toph quien tiritaba de frío, mas cerca estaba Sokka y Suki acurrucada en su pecho, y el se sentía culpable por no saber a quien querer mas. Necesitaba algo, una señal…

-Tengo frío- dijo ella, que se ponía los brazos en el pecho, de repente la muchacha sintió cómo dos brazos se abrían paso por su cuello rodeándola hasta sus hombros- Sokka, si no te molesta, preferiría que Zuko lo hiciera- Amablemente la ayuda de Sokka fue rechazada, y quito su brazo de inmediato, se sintió fatal, viendo como ella se acercaba a Zuko, recostándose en su pecho mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su pálido rostro y se sonrojaba a la par, sentía como si su papel de "macho alfa" protector de los mas débiles quedara relegado a segundo plano, pero Toph no era débil, tan solo estaba enamorada. _"Demonios" _se decía a si mismo el joven ojiazul, eso solo significaba que debía querer mas a Suki aunque algo dentro de el le dijera que en verdad… amaba a Toph. Su ausencia le había dolido en cierta forma, la necesitaba pero intentaba llenar ese vació con la guerrera Kyoshi y nunca lo lograría.

Finalmente las luces se apagaron, para ese entonces ya la mayoría estaba dormido. Su orgullo se vio mermado cuando observo con tristeza como Toph abrazaba al joven…

Se quito a Suki de encima con delicadeza, a fin de cuentas la quería. Poniéndose de pie despertó a Toph con suavidad moviéndola por los hombros, se despertó somnolienta.

-_Toph, Toph_- Susurraba

_-¿Qué quieres Sokka?... Déjame dormir…_- Dijo ahogando un bostezo y volviendo a su lugar placidamente quiso volver a dormir.

-_Tengo que hablar contigo_- contesto en voz baja, con pesadumbre ella se levanto de su cómodo y calido lugar, se colgó del brazo de Sokka

-Bien- Acepto ella y caminaron por entre las personas que dormían hasta llegar a la orilla del hielo- ¿Qué quieres que hablemos?

-De… nosotros- contesto suspirando

-¿Nosotros?- Pregunto ella confundida- ¿Cómo que nosotros? Eso no existe Sokka… vuelve a dormir

-No, hablo en serio- Dijo el, mirándola a los ojos, el momento no era tan sentimental para Toph como para el- Yo, creo, que estoy enamorado de ti…

-¿Qué? ¿Y Suki?- Pregunto sorprendida, ella tan solo escuchaba la respiración agitada del muchacho- Yo… No se que decir…

-Se que, tu estas enamorada de Zuko pero…-

-Espera… ¿Tu crees que estoy enamorada de… Zuko?- Pregunto ella

-Si, bueno… eso creí, o creo-

-Yo, lo quiero mucho- Dijo ella, algo apenada interrumpiendo a Sokka, quien estaba algo triste- Pero, si te soy sincera… la verdad es que…- Sokka le robo un beso, logrando que la chica se ruborizara intensamente, ella solo colocaba sus dedos en sus labios, una sonrisa la delato… busco a Sokka a tientas y le regreso el beso, colocando sus delgadas manos en los hombros de el, mientras el muchacho aunque asombrado por la reacción de ella, rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura, y mas arriba las luces australes volvían a encenderse…

* * *

Waaa! Tokka, yo quería Toko pero bueh…igual hubo de los dos, para que nadie se queje. La inspiración provino de un sueño muy raro, en el que veía un final alternativo de avatar en el DVD de mi casa, lo único que paso fue que los veía acostados en el suelo, y Sokka y Zuko se peleaban por quien abrazaba a Toph jeje, y de ahí surgió. Si algún día no encuentran inspiración, busquen en sus sueños –Eso no se escucho nada masculino… xD- que alguna idea les llegara ;), de ahí a que sea buena es otra cosa.

¿Qué les pareció? –Ya se, no será mi mejor trabajo, pero me esforcé- ¡Opiniones destructivas, constructivas, neutrales, donaciones en efectivo son bienvenidas! Claro en los reviews

¡Saludos!


	15. Sentimientos Ocultos

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribía un one-shot, regreso porque debería estar en la escuela pero mi resfriado no ha mejorado mucho, en fin. Es un Toko (¡ay es que amo ese ship! ), O eso intente, esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Katara :P, más comentarios al final.**

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado ¿Es que acaso Toph no tiene sentimientos? Yo digo que si, todos los tenemos, incluso Zuko a quien creía frió e inexpresivo ha demostrado tenerlos, prueba de ello es la relación que tiene con Mai, se ve muy feliz y lo demuestra… pero Toph, en ocasiones me parece de piedra.

Aunque últimamente he notado un comportamiento muy extraño en ella. Se levanta antes de que el sol salga y se pone a "_mirar_" el amanecer, en el desayuno saluda a todos con un cortes "_Buenos días"_ y más extraño aun, saluda a Zuko de beso…

Al atardecer sale al jardín que el señor Iroh tiene en el patio trasero de su casa, el cual es inmenso, se sienta en medio de las flores, suspirando a ratos, especialmente frente a las dalias de fuego…

Por las noches se prepara para dormir, se pone una bata blanca de seda que le queda hasta los muslos, se despide de todos con una inusual alegría, al final deja a Zuko, de quien se despide con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla…

Más, sin embargo, su ánimo parece desvanecerse en cuanto Mai, la novia de Zuko, entra a la habitación y besa a su novio con singular pasión. Toph no hace más salir del cuarto, cabizbaja, y se dirige a su habitación a dormir…

Y la rutina se repite, así ha sido por una semana que hemos estado aquí en Ba Sing Se. La invitamos a salir y ella se resiste, por más que lo intente ella siempre insiste en quedarse a platicar con Zuko y a beber té a su lado…

-Toph ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto cuando caminamos por las iluminadas calles de la gran ciudad del reino tierra, al final aceptó salir a dar un paseo. Parece ida y risueña, una actitud no muy común en ella.

-¿Qué? Claro que no Katara, estoy bien, perfectamente- Me contesta, creo que dice la verdad, se encuentra bien, de alguna u otra forma eso no esta bien.

-Lo que pasa es que tu estas enamoradita ¿Cierto?- digo alzando una ceja, ella se pone nerviosa, levanta la cabeza, apenas alcanzo a notar como se sonroja…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- Pregunta bastante nerviosa, se agarra el cabello y se toca el rostro demás

-Tu… ahora mismo- Frunce los labios y se da un golpe en la frente

-Pues, no Katara, la verdad es que no- Me sorprende su auto control, logro que el sonrojo desapareciera y su nerviosismo se fue como por arte de magia, en serio, a veces me da miedo

-Oh si, dime, ¿No sientes nada por un joven señor del fuego a quien todos conocemos como Zuko?- Su auto control se va al drenaje, su rostro enrojece sin control su labio inferior comienza temblar de manera descontrolada

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Katara? ¡Si, me gusta! no se porque, pero… desde que su tío me hablo de el, algo me dijo que era, especial…- Baja la cabeza y coloca una mano en su codo. Me sorprende como gritó su amor por Zuko, realmente debe quererlo mucho, o tal vez ha llegado a amarlo.- Pero, el ya tiene novia, es feliz, y yo solo soy una amiga para el, así son las cosas

-Tal vez no seas más que una amiga para el- Me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su hombro, me duele ver que su primer amor no es correspondido- Pero debes decirle lo que sientes, si no ya nunca podrás expresar tus sentimientos de manera correcta ¿Entiendes?- Asiente con la cabeza- Vamos, es una noche hermosa, hay luna llena, te ayudare ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias, Katara- Me abraza de forma fraternal, en verdad me siento algo triste por ella, pero ahora no queda más que ayudarla. Así que nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa y compramos varias cosas. Un hermoso vestido en color crema y una tiara en color dorado, sencilla pero muy bonita. Después nos dirigimos a un salón de belleza, donde la arreglan y maquillan, de manera muy natural, ella es hermosa no necesita tanto maquillaje.

-¿Estas lista?- Le pregunto cuando llegamos a la casa, es hora de la cena, apenas están poniendo los platos, es Zuko quien lo hace.

-Si- Muy decidida, Toph se acerca a Zuko, me quedo a lo lejos, desde una posición en la que puedo ver sin ser indiscreta, aunque no puedo escuchar nada. No debería entrometerme, pero la curiosidad me mata. Veo que ella lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a aquel jardín, los sigo sigilosamente, me siento a lo lejos para ver, ellos también se sientan en medio de las dalias de fuego. Toph empieza a hablar, Zuko escucha atento y ella se sonroja, pero sigue hablando. Ahora es el turno de el de decir algo, no creo que sea algo bueno porque ella se entristece. Zuko se acerca a ella con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Toph lo atrapa y le da un beso en los labios.

Zuko se sorprende por un instante, pero de manera inexplicable corresponde al beso de Toph, se besan con tal pasión que me sonrojo nada más de verlos. Se ven tan enamorados… ¿Acaso lo están uno del otro? De repente Toph se separa de Zuko, y comienza a llorar, ¿Por qué? Creo que es lo mismo que se pregunta el, intenta detenerla pero ella sale corriendo, pasa a un lado mío pero ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia. Voy tras de ella, debe estar muy dolida.

-¿Qué te pasa Toph? Todo iba muy bien ¿Por qué saliste así?- La encuentro sentada en una banca de madera, ya más tranquila.

-Porque, lo amo Katara, en verdad lo amo- La sinceridad en sus palabras es aplastante, me siento a su lado- Pero amarlo significa que tengo que dejar que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo ¿No es así?- Asombrada, asiento con la cabeza- me siento bien, Katara aunque no lo creas, recibir un beso de él, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y con eso soy feliz- En verdad, se ve feliz. Se pone en pie y sonríe- Creo que es hora de irme

-¿A dónde?-

-De vuelta a mi casa- Da la vuelta- Despídeme de todos, por favor, dile a Zuko que lo amo, y que quiero que sea feliz. Hasta luego Katara

Y así, la veo alejarse cada vez más en el horizonte, espero que sea feliz, y que no siga ocultando sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Creo que no tiene sentido, pero es que estoy algo distraída, lo siento si no se entiende xD**

**No tiene un final feliz, es que me gusta la tragedia, es todo, no se de donde saque gustos tan oscuros, oh si ya recuerdo (Fue culpa de los maravillosos relatos cortos de terror de Edgar Allan Poe xD), los lei cuando tenia once años y desde entonces, si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a mi maestra de español ya que fue quien me encargo leerlos.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**

**¡Rea Ya!**


	16. Un paseo con Zuko

**Mmm pues verán, estaba yo haciendo mi tarea de tecnología toda aburrida, cuando recordé que justo ayer vi el final de avatar en español, lo cual me recordó al toko lo cual, bueno.**

**Creo que ya había hecho un one-shot con este tema pero es que es tan explotable jeje**

**Bueno, tan solo espero que no se aburran, no vengo muy inspirada :(**

* * *

Los días habían pasado ya en Ba Sing Se, la paz reinaba después de la guerra, pero alguien, sentía aun como si una guerra se librara en su interior.

Toph Bei Fong era una chica fuera de lo común, se comportaba como un chico, hablaba casi como chico, pero su cuerpo la delataba. A sus trece años comenzaba a desarrollar el cuerpo de señorita. Su cintura comenzaba a marcarse, sus pechos crecían a un ritmo muy rápido y los chicos no podían evitar verla crecer.

Pero aun así, sus modales y comportamientos eran como los de un chico.

Toph pasaba los días en la calle, disfrutando de las libertades que sus padres nunca e habían dado, se la pasaba jugando con los chicos a una especie de fútbol usando tierra control. Se había ganado la admiración de los niños.

Procuraba llegar temprano a casa, le gustaba creer que en casa la esperaba una familia, nadie decía que no lo fuera, llegaba temprano no porque la obligaban, si no porque ella, sentía la obligación de llegar temprano y no preocupar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo efusivamente a todos, el grupo solía quedarse hasta tarde ayudando a servir el te.

Desde que Zuko había llegado al reino tierra a ayudar a su tío con la casa de te, el lugar se llenaba de chicas que se reunían ahí tan solo para ver al joven señor del fuego sirviendo te humildemente. Solían suspirar mientras Zuko tan solo sonreía al servir el te.

Mai se reía por lo bajo viéndolo tan alegre, sonriendo a todo el mundo por su tío. Todo empeoro cuando Iroh bajo los precios, las chicas de la zona baja viajaban en el transporte público todo el tramo hasta la zona alta tan solo para ser atendidas por el señor del fuego.

El se encargaba de atender a las chicas y el resto a los demás clientes, eran un gran equipo de trabajo.

Todo aquello terminaría en unos cuantos días.

Toph estaba preparando ya sus maletas, junto con el resto del grupo. Katara y Aang seguirían viajando por el mundo, ayudando a Zuko a mantener la paz fuera de la nación del fuego. Sokka y Suki irían a la tribu agua a reunirse con todos los demás, y a casarse como su madre hubiera querido.

Pero Toph ¿Qué haría?

Era algo incierto. Algo que se lamentaba era no haber tenido su paseo con Zuko, en verdad lo quería. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo o como lo considero mejor para ir a jugar con los chicos del reino tierra, pero al llegar a la puerta alguien la detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres Zuko?- Pregunto amable aunque no era normal en ella, aquella era una reacción natural cada vez que lo tenía frente a ella, aunque el ser amable no le quitaba cierto tono de hostilidad a su pregunta.

-Pues, tu me ayudaste hace tiempo- Empezó a explicar, llevaba el uniforme de la tienda de te-Y nunca tuve oportunidad de pagártelo ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo?

-¿Ump? Si, porque no- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, aunque por dentro sonreía.

-Nos vemos en la tarde- Dijo antes de dirigirse a la tienda de te, donde se despediría de todas sus fieles admiradoras.

Toph paso la tarde sin jugar, tan solo platicó con sus amigos, no quería ponerse a sudar o despeinarse. El paseo de aquella tarde era o que había estado esperando desde que Zuko fue a "pasear" con Aang y al regresar, ambos eran más poderosos. O el que había tenido con Sokka, en el que habían logrado sacar a su padre y novia de vuelta. Como olvidar el que había tenido con Katara, en el que había logrado ganarse su perdón y en el que ella había aprendido que la venganza no era buena.

Se sentía menospreciada por el.

Pero ahora era su turno.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó Zuko cuando paso por ella a la casa.

-Nada de propasarte con Zuko- Le advirtió Mai cuando se iban, fingiendo una cara seria.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-

-La clase de persona que lo golpea donde no debe- Contesto Mai con la misma cara antes de que ella y Toph comenzaran a reír, y Zuko enrojeciera. Recordaba aquella ocasión.- Cuida que no lo acechen sus fanáticas

-Descuida lo haré- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Toph se colgó del brazo de Zuko y salieron a dar su paseo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Zuko mientras caminaban a la zona baja, donde la gente era mucho mas alegre y servicial, y donde pasarían desapercibidos.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos?- Sugirió Toph al distinguir un local de fideos. Ambos se dirigieron al humilde puesto y pidieron un plato cada quien.

-Nunca había probado esto- Dijo Zuko mientras intentaba tomar un poco con los palillos, fracasando irremediablemente. Cansado, tomó el tazón y comenzó a beber su contenido.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales jovencito?- lo regañó Toph haciendo una voz maternal. Zuko se miro los bolsillos.

-Se me salieron de la bolsa- Dijo y Toph empezó a reír, lo que mas le gustaba de Zuko era su extraño humor tan diferente al de Sokka, aunque cuando estaban juntos eran todo un evento.- ¿Te gustan la flores?- Preguntó cuando caminaban después de comer

-No, me gustan mas los árboles- Zuko rió por lo bajo, no creía que fuera tan ingenua, debía estar bromeando.

-Bien, entonces, algún día te regalare un árbol-

-Por favor que sea de cerezas- Dijo ella mientras caminaba a su lado. Hacían una pareja adorable. Toph se separó de Zuko para sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque bien cuidado con un pequeño lago artificial.

-Creo que debemos regresar, va a empezar a llover- Dijo Zuko mirando el cielo atiborrado de nubarrones. La gente regresaba a sus casas.

-Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me asustaban las tormentas- Comentó, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Zuko.- Siempre me ponía a llorar, y mis padres, en lugar de ir a ver que me sucedía, enviaban a un guardia a vigilarme- Decía sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima- No recuerdo que me hayan dicho "te queremos" en alguna ocasión.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- Preguntó mirándola a sus ojos ciegos, ahora cristalizados por las lagrimas.- ¿Les dijiste alguna vez que los querías?- Ella negó con la cabeza- Creo que tus padres te quieren, es su forma de demostrarlo, el tenerte todo el día encerrada, es su manera de decirte que les importas- Su voz estaba llena de sabiduría, como la de su tío cada vez que daba un consejo, todo ese tiempo que paso con el, algo tenia que aprender de el- Así como tu, golpeas para decirnos lo que sientes- Toph volteo la cabeza y lo golpeó despacio. El en cambio, la abrazó por la espalda acercándola a el, mientras ella se sonrojaba intensamente al sentirlo tan cerca, de un tiempo a la fecha ciertos sentimientos afloraban en ella.

Tan solo seria cuestión de sacarlos.

Sonriendo, se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese instante una gota de agua le cayó en la frente, y Zuko la abrazó aun mas fuerte.

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar de ritmo al punto en el que quedaron completamente empapados en cuestión de segundos. Zuko la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de protegerla de la lluvia. Juntos emprendieron el recorrido de vuelta a casa, en el cual Toph tropezó con su vestido llevándose a Zuko con ella, quedaron tirados en el suelo bajo la lluvia, riéndose.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a casa a mitad de la noche.

-Oye, Zuko- Dijo Toph en voz baja cuando entraron a la casa del tío Iroh.

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias- Y completamente fuera de si se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, parándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo, Zuko la cargó para ponerla a su altura y correspondió sin querer a su beso, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Ahora nada le importaba a Toph, podía morir de cualquier forma imaginable en cualquier momento, incluso terminar asesinada por Mai, pero nada le importaba ya, ahora, podía morir sabiendo que había vivido al máximo… sabiendo que había sido amada…

* * *

**Nunca me hubiera imaginado un beso así hasta que lo imaginé :? Jaja.**

**Creo que debería escribir algo más que Toko… ¿Les dije alguna vez que era fan del Zue (Zuko y Yue)? xD era para seguirle la corriente a las Zutaras con lo del Ying y el Yang, pero si me gustaba, ¿Por qué? Nooo teeengoooo iideeeaaa xD**

**¡Rea Ya!**


	17. Rosas

**Hola, pues, me entró la inspiración de medianoche (Aunque creo que me entró mal porque es un Zutara xD), y aquí estoy, cmo creo que ya sabran los one-shots los escribo a lo baka (Idiota), no se quejen si parece ilogico.**

**Aunque parezca raro la inspiración me llego tocando el riff de IronMan de BS xD, hoy ando medio rara.**

**Y si, se que tiene el mismo nombre que un fic de Aralys, pero el nombre se me ocurrió cuando ya lo había escrito.**

**Ojalá y les guste.**

* * *

-Maldita sea- Zuko estaba en el jardín de su tío, arreglando las rosas cuando se pinchó con una de ellas. Katara pasaba cerca cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó acercando un poco al joven. Zuko alzo las cejas y volteo a verla, ahí parada con las luz del atardecer matizado de naranja iluminando su piel morena. Se limitó a contestar con un sonido gutural y seguir arreglando las rosas.

Tenía una herida profunda y larga en la palma de la mano.

¿Cómo podían unas flores tan hermosas hacer tal daño?

-Santo cielo ¿Qué te pasó?- Katara había ignorado la respuesta de Zuko y ya había tomado un poco del agua del pequeño estanque del tío Iroh. Comenzaba a sanar la herida del muchacho revisándola minuciosamente mientras Zuko evitaba mirarla.

-Na… nada, solo me corte con una rosa- Apartó la mano violentamente volviendo a tomar las primitivas tijeras que usaba para cortar los arbustos.- Puedes irte

Katara torció los labios y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obliga a verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Zuko?- Preguntó molesta, con las manos en la cintura. Zuko dejó las tijeras a un lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Hace dos semanas casi mueres porque no te hablo- Dijo moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada- Y ahora me evitas todo el tiempo ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Pero Zuko no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que decía Katara. Estaba ido observando los ojos azules de Katara, como siempre que la veía…

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- Volvió a preguntar moviendo los brazos violentamente, de repente Zuko cayo de frente al césped movido por los poderes de sangre control de Katara.

-¿Qué?- Zuko estaba adolorido, aunque el césped estaba blando el golpe le había dolido. Katara no se disculpó.

¿Como Katara podía curar la herida más profunda y justo un minuto después hacer otra peor?

_-Eres como las rosas_- Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Katara soltó un respingo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó

-Que eres como las rosas- Contestó arrancando una hermosa rosa azul del rosal. Katar se puso de rodillas frente a el para escucharlo mejor.- Eres hermosa, cautivas a todos con tu perfume- Zuko acariciaba con delicadeza los pétalos de la rosa- Pero también eres peligrosa- Bajo las yemas de sus dedos hasta las espinas- Puedes herir aun con tu belleza

Katara no entendía nada, eran bellas palabras y en cierta forma, eran ciertas, pero ¿Por qué las decía?

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Zuko?- Preguntó Katara mirando la flor. El la coloco con dulzura en las manos de ella.

Aquellas manos que tantas veces lo habían herido.

Aquellas manos que tantas veces lo habían salvado.

-Porque…- Zuko enfocaba su mirada clara en los labios de la muchacha, sin dejar de soñar despierto-… te amo- La tomo en sus brazos y la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mai cuyos besos siempre apasionados lo dejaban agotado. Ni siquiera ese tierno beso de Jin, ni siquiera los dos combinados podían alcanzar la perfección de este…

Aunque la rosa lo hiriera después, primero contemplaría su belleza…

* * *

**Buuuh, que chafota ¿Quién escribió esto…? Oh rayos fui yo, lol, pues bueno, considerando que es de noche, que es un Zutara y yo Kataang creo que me quedo decente jeje, aunque las rosas me parecen algo cursis, de todos modos así es el Zutara, se me hace que por eso soy Kataang, soy la persona menos cursi de este mundo. xD**

**Rea Ya!**


End file.
